Times Are Changing
by Baird Crevan
Summary: Crossover: Gargoyles XMenEvo, UPDATED: FINISHED. Alex is to attend the school for gifted youngsters, but there are many things he has to learn first. Puck and Alex centered.
1. Introduction

A/N: This is a crossover between two shows: Disney's (Buena Vista) Gargoyles and Marvel's X-Men Evolution.

Both are set in present day. Since Gargoyles aired in 1996, we assume now that it is 2007, 11 years later. Ten years did next to nothing to the humans, maybe a few extra scars and a line or two. They are all still in their prime. And the Gargoyles have not changed at all. The only one that the time has done anything to is Alexander Xanatos, who will be one of the main characters. Along with Owen Burnett. All main characters will make an appearance and have their moments. Any references to other characters will be introduced and explained.

X-Men Evolution has such a wide array of characters that one cannot possibly incorporate them all. All bets are off. Take place in their storyline shortly after Apocalypse, enough that they do not think about it every day.

I don't own either series. Please, don't sue me. I'm a poor college kid.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The elevator dinged as Detective Elisa Maza quietly strummed her fingers on a backpack she had slung across her shoulders. The doors opened as she stepped out into the chill, New York air, high above the clouds.

She smiled as she glanced around. She had made it before sundown, as she usually did. Of course, it wasn't easy all the time. Especially when daylight's saving time kicked in.

Of course, the Gargoyles were unaffected by this human quirk that they had picked up during Ben Franklin's stay on the world. No matter what time it was, when the sun fell, they would flex their muscles and wings, breaking free of their stone prisons (or, more accurately, their stone capsules) and awake with the dawn of night. The Gargoyles already knew of the phenomenon of the days growing shorter and the nights growing longer- and they chuckled at humans' attempt to change with it rather than embrace it.

It was mid-November, and Elisa had finally grown accustomed to the time change. The October change was so much easier and welcomer to the masses as it was known to "gain an extra hour." Therefore, for the first night at least, people felt that they could sleep in an hour.

To Eliza, the time change meant little to nothing. She worked the graveyard shift at the Police Station, a tiring and nocturne business that yielded many idle hours of waiting. Though many crimes took place at night, it was not until the next day many of the NYPD even heard about it. Sleeping in was only something she did during the day.

Yet as much as the time change meant nothing, the longer nights meant all the more. The darkness that so many found depressing, she anxiously awaited every night.

To see him.

They weren't married. There wasn't even talk of it. There were some kisses, sighing, loving embraces and maybe some more… But being in each other's presence was all they wanted.

She unslung her backpack to the ground at the top of the steps of the castle. Her friends, and their leader, her lover, were still sleeping on the edge of the castle walls. She stretched, having just awoken herself, trying to stifle a yawn.

And this was how it was for many years. She would sleep most of the day, wake, come to see her friends wake up, talk, and then at midnight, she would check in at the police station. They had many adventures this way, fighting the scum that always threatened to take New York by storm.

This is the story that everyone knows, and many, love. But there are many untold stories of the daily lives of other pieces of this puzzle. Specifically, the stories of those who made this story happen.

Xanatos. Burnett. Reynard.

These names incite interest in the hearts of New York. They are household names; from the fantastic love affair of the not so tasteful married couple, to the crushingly stoic jack-of-all-trades butler. And the charismatic mischievous son, now ten years old.

The scene is set. But there is something else you should know.

New York City is always alight with gossip of the Gargoyles. But another rising subject of gossip is that of the mutants.

Professor Charles Xavier was losing money. He had plenty to spare, but he had to keep tuition down at his school in order to promote and foster the young mutants to come there and harness their powers. And as such, he was always in the red.

Getting grants from alumni, as most schools did, was not an option, at least yet. Many mutants in high positions in businesses and in the government wanted to help out financially, as the act might compromise their identity in a socially turbulent time.

And there were so many cover-ups that he had to keep producing. Mutants, upon finding out that they were thus, had little to no control over their powers, inciting events beyond their control. Xavier took it upon himself to help friends in need.

Stocks were not doing well, and as many heroes know, being a hero is not a lucrative or rewarding job. Xavier sighed as he stared out the window at the sunset.

The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters was in trouble. Soon Xavier would not be able to accept any more students. His fortune has been squandered away by his good deeds.

Somewhere, he felt that Magneto was laughing at him. His fist clenched in anger.

So something was bound to bring these two forces that begin with X together. Especially since they both live in New York. The scene and stage are ready for the action to begin.

Too bad it begins with a death.


	2. The Death

_4:00 A.M. Tuesday, November 14, 2006_

Preston Vogel sat in the chair, hunched over with his elbows resting on his thighs. He looked a spitting image of the thinker, had his expression been that of thoughtfulness.

Instead, it reflected annoyance.

His employer, the infamous Halcyon Renard, lay in his bed asleep. The life-support machines beeped to indicate that he was still in fact alive. But otherwise, you couldn't tell.

He was terribly old, this Halcyon. For the past fifteen years, he had been bound to an electronic wheel chair that he himself had designed when realizing his own growing frailty. Halcyon had made attempts to prolong his life with miracle drugs that did nothing, magic that backfired, and technology that plain failed him. Yet now he found, he was dying.

Preston regarded his boss with a sneer. The man before him was pathetic. Here he was, once a great man of his beloved "integrity," full of power, fame, and money. Now he was nothing. The old man had shriveled up with age, and was dragging it out far too long. Halcyon could do nothing for himself; eat, drink, breathe, excrete- everything was aided by the machines that he had loved so much. It truly was hard to watch.

But Preston was in it for the end. When Halcyon finally died, all of his work would be justified. All the humiliating and dehumanizing things that Halcyon had asked of Vogel, all the work, the thankless jobs, the lack of a life- all would be for something now. Even the horrible experience of putting up with that Owen Burnett impersonating his every move would finally be worth something. Preston could feel it. Today, the old bastard would finally kick the bucket.

He considered pulling the plug himself, but he was a patient man. He could wait. Besides, Halcyon had yet to sign the finalized will that had approved with meticulous editing. The same will that would make Preston Vogel a multi-millionaire. He could almost taste it now. The money would all be his to do with as he wished and pleased. Vogel smiled, relishing in it already.

Then the man's eyes flew open. Vogel nearly jumped out of his skin. He stood, fumbling and attentively to his employer's needs, afraid that somehow the old man had heard his thoughts. But the man did not move an inch. Vogel just stared at him, secretly hoping this would be it.

But Halcyon did something unexpected. He actually lifted, _lifted_, his hand and pressed a button on the side of the bed. Preston's face betrayed the horror that he felt inside. He should not be able to move if he couldn't even breathe for himself. And he saw how Halcyon's eyes glittered with amusement when he saw Vogel's face.

A man came into the room carrying a briefcase. He lightly put it on the chair Vogel had previously been occupying and pulled out a folder. Vogel's jaw was still slack, he had never sent this man before in his life.

"Wha… Who are-"

"Please remain quiet," Said the man curtly. He pulled out a smooth gel inked pen and deftly positioned it into Halcyon's lifeless hand. He placed the folder of documents under the tycoon's hand, right where he needed to sign.

Halcyon, using all the strength he had within him, scribbled what looked somewhat like a signature. The man, turned the page, and allowed Halcyon to sign again and again. When the pile was complete, the man looked to his watch.

"It is… 4:06 A.M. Tuesday, November 14, 2006. I, Trenton Omari, as Halcyon Renard's power of attorney, mental evaluator, and lawyer declare this will valid, I declare his mind state normal, and charge that all witnesses can verify under penalty of law."

This man Omari thrust another piece of paper under Preston's nose. Preston, still so bewildered as to what was happening signed the paper. He was not going to get an explanation until he signed. Only after he registered the word "will" did he cry out in horror.

The man was changing wills.

Omari placed all the documents back in the briefcase as smooth and quick as possible. He was on his way to the door, when he remembered his employer still held a pen. He pried it out of the man's hand and was on his way out before Preston could get out a word.

Preston ran after him. "WHAT? HE CAN'T DO THIS!" He cried, enraged. Omari heard him and spun on his heel. Vogel nearly tripped trying to halt his feet.

"He just did," Omari said, with a flashing smile and a wink. He was out the door, leaving Vogel very upset. A doctor ran past him with a flurry of nurses and attendants. Vogel slowly turned around to hear the words.

"…Time of death: 4:10 A.M. Tuesday, November 14, 2006, Cause of death: heart failure…"

Vogel heard nothing. Especially not the sound of his new fortune clinking away in his bank account. There would be none.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three months earlier, Saturday, August 19, 2006 

Charles Xavier hung up the phone. Yet another supplier refused to service his school based on "personal safety issues" that they simply could not overlook. And Cerebro had found two more mutants with possibly dangerous powers.

"Damn!" He said slamming a fist into the desk. He could not do this. Good just didn't pay. His hands massaged his temples.

Does Magneto ever have to worry about this? Charles doubted it. Relations between the two men had not worsened or elevated after Apocalypse faded back into legend where he belonged. Though his vision clearly indicated a happier life, with some sad elements, he was finding that reality was not cooperating. Magneto still appeared with his shadowy grace in police reports having to do with some robbery or such.

It would be so easy…

He shook his head in fury. This was not the line of thinking befitting him. He was angry at himself, at Magneto, at the situation. Things had to get better. They just had to.

The phone rang. He picked it up mechanically, without looking at the I.D.

"_Charles!"_ came a raspy voice on the other end. It was both familiar and not. It brought forth memories of youth, of a rich lifestyle…

"Who-"

"My, has it been so long. I've not seen you for ages. But listen, I'd love to chat, but something has come up. I want to see you and talk to you. Please, join me this evening for dinner. I'll send directions. Goodbye then…"

Charles was speechless. He didn't even get a word in edgewise, not that he had any plans otherwise. He shook his head and as an afterthought checked the I.D.

Renard, Halcyon. Cyberotics, New York, New York.

His face blanched. The telepath immediately contacted Logan and Ororo to ready his private jet. Upon thinking of the fuel he would use, he sighed, telling them to grab the car instead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charles arrived on time as expected. He wheeled (or perhaps glided) out of the handicap accessible limo onto the street level of Halcyon's penthouse. Ororo accompanied him in as a safety precaution. They had been reduced to such after so many attempts on his life.

Ororo was usually the one to use for this job. Granted, she would always take the stairs, for her claustrophobia, so he had to use the elevator alone, but of his two most trusted advisors, Logan and Ororo, she was much more likely to be affected by Charles's soothing. Everything was about appearances. And Logan could care less.

He reached the penthouse floor with Ororo waiting at the top for him. They entered a large open room to where they saw a graying man in an electric wheelchair.

When Halcyon saw Charles, he began to chuckle, which turned into a full laugh. "And here I expected you to have to walk in and sit at my level!" He couldn't help himself.

Charles too was surprised to see his old friend in a wheelchair. Let alone, one so high-tech that it almost put his to shame. He smiled despite the fact that his paralysis was a hard subject for him to talk about. "It has been a long time…"

They came as close as they could to each other, their machines for motor skills touching. They shook hands and engaged in small talk.

"…By the way, this is Ororo Munroe, my-"

"Storm. I know."

Charles had a look of confusion on his face. Suddenly, Halcyon was very grave.

"Halcyon, would you just let me talk? That was totally uncalled for."

"Vogel. Escort Miss Munroe to the dining room that way Charles and I may catch up in private." From the shadows, a man of relatively no importance came out and showed the way.

Ororo looked to Charles, who after a moment nodded. This behavior was not warranted, but he hoped Halcyon had a good explanation.

Halcyon smiled. Charles did not.

"Very well, I shall cut to the chase." Charles regarded Halcyon suspiciously.

"I am dying. As we all are, I'm sure you'd say…"

"I'm sorry to hear that…"

"I only have a few months more. I've stopped seeking treatment to prolong my suffering," he said with dignity.

Charles nodded. But there was no pain or sorrow. The man was not here to rekindle a friendship, so therefore he wanted something. Charles hoped that he would be able to give it to him. At least, he wanted to feel that way. But after the way he was treating him, he wasn't so sure.

"I understand you have some money issues. I can help, but naturally, I expect something in return."

"And why would I get help from you? And are you so sure that I can or will help you?"

"If you want the money than you will help me. I've not made light of the situation, keep in mind. I've had nothing to do the past few months but consider my own mortality and what I plan to do with it. And my legacy.

"So I intend to give you half of my fortune. Half of it will go to my grandson, to a trust fund, but the rest I will give to you. And I promise that it will fix any problem you could possibly have, as long as you don't use it all in one place," he said, his humor dark and half-hearted.

"All you have to do is agree to the stipulation. With a certain amount of the money, the amount is at your disposal, but you will set up a scholarship fund. It will be application, but will also weigh heavily on the decisions made by yourself and… my grandson."

Charles's brow furrowed. This made no sense. The child, as his research showed him, was ten years old, but exceedingly mature in body and in mind. But still, the input of a child? What possible reason could there be?

"May I ask why?"

"I love my daughter and my grandson. I am still not convinced I want my grandson learning everything from his father, though. This is just a way that I can guarantee that he will have another view of life. He will see good in what you do. At least he will have the possibility of turning out well."

Charles considered this. There should be no harm in it. The boy would get along with the students there and the school's problems with money would be solved. Granted, he was willing to subdue all of his doubts because he needed the money. So he nodded.

"Keep in mind too, that you will not only be dealing with Alexander, but Owen Burnett as well," he said. "He is an interestingly subtle creature… you'll like him."

Charles didn't know what else to say. So he jumped to finishing up the conversation. "I can't thank you enough…"

"Just do what I ask. And don't be scared of my daughter or her husband."

And with that prophetic advice, Charles left with Ororo in tow. They left, Charles already devising ways to spend the newfound fortune.


	3. The Consequences

WOO! That was a long one. Like seven pages in Microsoft word. I just couldn't stop writing. Anyway, keep in mind there is a subscript on the word "Human" in the first paragraph, explaining why I capitalized it, so follow it down to the bottom if you wish and it will be explained. And for the X-Men fans, I have to establish the Gargoyles first, as the initial action warrants it. Trust me when I say, they will make an appearance.

I prefer writing long chapters/reading long chapters to amuse me rather than short ones with no meat to them. This is going to be a long saga, I can feel it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elisa stood there at the top of the steps, her backpack at her feet. It was chilly and she shivered, but sometimes she liked the cold. It reminded her that she was Human1. Not that she always wanted to be Human. Sometimes she wished beyond wishing that she was a…

Gargoyle.

Thanks to the changeling Puck's interference she had for the first time experienced life as Gargoyle. She regarded the whole mirror incident with a confused air as it was still beyond her to comprehend that it really happened. Magic existed, she knew, but it was very dangerous. But then again, she longed for it. So it was this paradox she lived with, loving being human and wanting to be a Gargoyle.

The sun finally descended. She checked her watch and shook her head. It was 5:39 P.M., so _early_. But she was excited, as that meant more time with Goliath. It was beginning.

There was a crack. Some stone flaked off. More cracks. A climax of noise coming from the stone. First the eyes glow white, clearing away the stone from the eyes. Then a shutter and the Gargoyle breaks free.

First was always lavender Goliath. Followed shortly after by the brick-red Brooklyn, and almost simultaneously by the brown Hudson, olive-green Lexington, the blue Broadway, the lavender Angela, and the dark blue Bronx. This order was not by coincidence mind you. After feeling the sun leave the world, the leader was always allowed to break free as soon as he possibly could. The others had to wait a few seconds depending on their rank. Oftentimes they were strategically placed or posed so that the order would manifest itself whether or not the others in the clan obeyed the silent dictum. For instance, the leader was in the middle and stood the tallest so that the sun would set on him first.

Goliath spread his wings in a large growl that resonated off the clouds. He stretched watching with mute delight as his comrades emerged from their sleep. After making a mental count of all present, as he was wont to do every time he woke up, he spun around.

And there she was.

He ran on all fours to embrace her. He smiled a fang white grin, wrapping his wings protectively around her. There, behind the curtains of wings he kissed her. She laughed softly with pleasure. He unveiled them and she addressed them all.

"Hey guys, I brought you presents," She said, indicating the backpack at her feet. First there was Lexington who nimbly opened it. Inside was a police scanner, pork rinds, and a universal remote. They each delighted in the gifts, collectively sharing them as they did with all property. Elisa had long ago stopped worrying about getting them individual gifts, like you do with young siblings. They shared everything anyway.

Brooklyn and Lexington immediately started using the scanner. It was basically like a radio that tuned in especially to the Police station and emergency personnel. It was completely legal, and sometimes used by scumbags trying to escape the Police. But they didn't realize that sometimes the Police used this to their advantage. Eliza figured it would do them good to know where accidents were and where there were chases happening.

The clan soared over the city. Elisa had to leave as it was getting late and she had to get to work. She was always fairly sure she'd see them again sometime that night, but still she said her goodbyes as they flew off into the night.

That night was uneventful. Maza and Bluestone were stuck in the office all night doing paperwork. Then at around 3:30, Chavez told them jokingly to go flirt somewhere else, nothing was going to happen that night. Bluestone and Maza laughed hard at this as there was no attraction between them. So Maza went back the Eyrie building and Bluestone to his apartment.

Elisa was happy to see most of the clan back already too. "Quiet night," she said nonchalantly.

"No kidding," snorted Brooklyn.

"Almost too quiet," Broadway said, inflecting on the word "too." Brooklyn rolled his eyes as he lounged, bored on the balustrade of the castle. Angela giggled.

Lexington was in the T.V. room, helping Hudson to program the universal remote so that it would control the DVD player, the VCR, the stereo, the T.V., the Tivo, etc. (all gifts from the illustrious Xanatos). Goliath was in the library, reading up on the history of the clans of Scotland. All was peaceful.

Until they heard a scream.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_5:00 A.M., November 14, 2006._

Fox sat on the edge of the bed, staring off into nothing. The call had been placed to the couple but intercepted by Owen as to allow Fox and David their sleep. But upon hearing the content from Mr. Renard's personal doctor, he patched it through to the bedroom.

Fox had screamed without thinking. It was full of rage, of horror, of sorrow, and of pain. She hugged herself, feeling cold. Daddy… had always been there.

David continued to talk to the doctor as Owen came in, checking to make sure the scream was just domestically based. Upon seeing David on the phone, he went to Fox. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up to him, expressionless. They didn't often interact, these two, because they had been on opposite sides of Halcyon. Fox was always trying disobey, twist Halcyon- the perfectly stereotypical rich-girl attitude. And Owen had been Halcyon's little pet.

But after staring at him for a second, she registered that he was giving her comfort. Comfort for what? As she remembered, he face contorted in pain. She flung herself into Owen's arms sobbing.

She had been in shock, initially. David saw the action and looked to Owen, expecting to see him stiff and unresponsive. Instead, the look on the major domo's face was full of emotion. He was grieving.

David was so surprised by this that he actually tuned out the doctor prattling on about Halcyon's failing health. Owen hugged his wife. And he meant it. He was fascinated.

Finally, Owen separated from Fox, gently sitting her back down. He started talking in low tones to her and she nodded every once in a while. David desperately wanted to know what was going on. He tried to urge the doctor to finish up, and when he did, he started making his way across the room to his wife.

Goliath knocked on the open door. He looked questioningly at Xanatos. The Gargoyles had sprung into action after hearing the scream, but after realizing none of the castle's defenses were on, they calmed down. They each split up over the castle, Goliath taking the Xanatos quarter. The scene he saw begged him to be cautious and quiet. David sighed.

"Halcyon has passed away," he said quietly. Though, the words were not quiet enough as Fox burst out sobbing even louder. Owen talked more rapidly. David was annoyed that he was not hearing what he was saying.

Goliath stood in the door still, his face downcast. "I am sorry for your loss," he said, clearly talking to Fox. David nodded, as if accepting Goliath's apology. "We would like to attend the remembrance ceremony…"

"Details will be forthcoming," Owen said, not looking. David was very confused. An awkward silence ensued, with David in the middle of the room, Owen and Fox on the bed, and Goliath at the door. Goliath, taking the hint, turned to leave.

"He will be missed," Goliath said, going towards the other part of the castle.

Owen rose in the room. David searched the man's face. Seeing nothing, he opened his mouth to question.

"Sir, we should be expecting some company," Owen said, his stoic mask back on. Xanatos, after a moment, realized who it was.

"Make the necessary arrangements," was all he said. Owen left the room. David went to his wife and sat next to her. Fox leaned into him, tears still running down her face, but her sobbing had ceased. He wrapped his arm around her, kissing her forehead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, David explained the news to his son, Alexander. Alex too, cried out in pain, and let some tears fall. But all in all, he took it like a man. David was proud.

The four people of the household dressed mechanically. Fox dressed in a modest business suit, and David the same. Alex dressed in a blazer with his shirttails out, loosely tousling his hair with gel. It was as formal as he would get.

Owen's dressing was always a more thoughtful affair. Being with only one hand, he had to order his ties pre-tied. His left hand was no more than a stub of stone.

Once ready, they left the house heading towards Cyberotics.

They entered the penthouse, ready for the formalities. It was time to read Halcyon Renard's last will and testament so that they would know how to proceed with the funeral.

When they finally sat down, they noticed Preston Vogel sitting, aloof to their entrance. Also something that piqued their interest was a bald man in a wheel chair. He looked somber.

Shortly after, the door behind them opened again, and in came Anatasia, rushing to embrace her daughter. This was the company they expected. For as long as she remained in the Human realm, the Queen of the Fey would need a place to stay. Fox tightly hugged her mother, resolved to keep her emotions in check.

"Mother…"

"I'm so sorry, dear. Really, I am…"

Xavier watched them. So this was Renard's family. He had heard from someone that Halcyon had found love in a beautiful woman, and here he saw it was true. Fox clearly resembled her mother in all of the good ways. And that would be David Xanatos he knew from the newspapers and the news broadcasts. He glanced at the two sitting at the end of the couch. One was a young boy, looking to be about fifteen, though he should look to be ten. Xavier wasn't disturbed, however, he just noticed. He found it odd that he didn't care. It was as if there was another factor to the boy that made him not seem to mind that the facts didn't add up. And then there was the man that must be, by all accounts, Owen Burnett.

Xavier spent a lot of time looking at these two. If all went according to Halcyon's wishes, he would be seeing these two a lot more. Alex's face was solemn. Charles looked to Owen and was slightly surprised to see that the man was looking back at him. Charles held his eyes for a moment, but then looked away. Someone else had entered the room.

Trenton Omari walked in briskly. He was obviously in command of the situation and all of the attendants watched mutely as he pulled out a folder with each person's name on it. He handed them out.

"Please open these folders and read along with me the first page in there."

Most of it was in lawyer jargon that only Charles, David, Owen, and Preston would pretend to understand. Fox and Anastasia weren't listening. Alex was watching the man's lips move with fascination. The man read fluently but kept moving his tongue in a strange fascination. He quietly poked Owen in the ribs with his elbow and indicated as such with a nod of his head. Owen looked up and saw it too. He smiled wryly at his pupil, grinning as he went back to reading.

Finally, something Alex could understand came up.

"And therefore, the estate will be divided as such: Half of the funds will go to Mr. Alexander Fox Xanatos to be placed in a trust fund with Owen Burnett acting as the proprietor of the funds. Alexander will not be able to touch the funds until he is of age twenty-five, unless seen fit by Owen Burnett acting thus. Should Mr. Burnett be unable to fulfill his duty as proprietor for whatever reason, the role shall be taken by an elected official from the bank.

"The other half of the estate will go to Professor Charles Francis Xavier. The funds will be at his disposal, but a caveat will be placed on the allocated money if Charles does not adhere to the following stipulation: That he must set up a scholarship that would be accessible to those applying for his school based on need and application. However, all those that would receive this scholarship need to be approved by the grandson, Alexander Fox Xanatos. In effect, it would be both Alexander and Owen that give the final word on the matter.

"All other funds, including the selling of the personal effects of the deceased, will be given to charity. Cyberotics is to be sold to the highest bidder; namely _not_ Xana Corp.

"That is all."

Their faces must have been amusing as Omari smiled broadly. Charles was surprised, for though he knew he what he was getting he didn't realize he left nothing to his ex-wife or more importantly his daughter.

Fox was smitten. She was slack-jaw, and the rage within her was building. David was furious, his jaw set at the slight to his company. Alex was confused. But both Anastasia and Owen shared expressions of taciturn amusement. And Preston… well he was just pissed.

Fox stood indignantly. "How could he? That money was meant to be mine!" She cried, exasperated. It wasn't so much as she needed it. But the fact remained that she felt her father was not leaving her anything. He didn't care for her welfare. She was happy that he had looked after her son, but she knew it was so that Alex would not have to depend on his father. Halcyon had made Alex effectually independent from his father and his family.

Omari looked at Fox. "You'll notice that inside of your folders is a letter addressed to you from the deceased. Maybe the answer is in there."

There was a flurry of paper rustling. Each read their letters to themselves.

Preston's merely said, "Good work." It included a check for his last salary. Whoopee.

Charles's was long, reminiscing of the past and hoping that Charles would learn to understand his reasoning. Charles was undecided whether he could.

Owen's and Alex's were long too.

David's was short. "Take care of my family. Keep up the good work." It was dripping with sarcasm that his hand involuntarily clenched and crumpled the sides.

Anastasia's was short as well. It went on to say how he loved her, but understood after finding everything out why she chose her former husband over everything else.

And finally Fox's letter. It said he loved her. Tried to make her understand. And it ended with this passage:

"…Remember when you stole into my airship? I told you that you could have whatever you wanted from me, all you had to do was ask. And you responded saying it was a lot more fun to try and get it in your own way. I took that to heart when I arranged my will.

"Just because the money is in Charles's possession does not mean it has to stay that way.

"Happy hunting, my dear little fox.

Love,

Halcyon Renard"

1As an author, I decided that capitalizing the races (being the three) should be an important factor. Therefore, I will endeavor to consistently capitalize Human, Gargoyle and Fey (Fay, Fae, Fairy… whatever spelling you prefer. And did you know that Greg, the creator actually originally wanted it to be "Oberati?" Weird…)


	4. The Life After

A/N: Yet another long one. Thanks to my reviewers:

Jhessill: Thanks, I think I will. And honestly, I might not have continued posting without _some_ support. So thank you.

Penguin Lord0029: The clan will weave themselves in slowly. Keep in mind, this is classified as Action, though you couldn't tell by reading it right away. It will get actionated, with plenty of clanny action for you to sink your teeth into.

Yakuko: And thank you most of all! It'll get good around Owen soon, I promise.

So thanks again to you guys, I appreciate it.

_12:00 P.M. Saturday, January 23, 2007, Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters_

Alex stepped out of the limo. Owen had opened the door for him and as he stepped out, he took in the whole site before him. The mansion was big. He was a little surprised. He thought it would be a bit more…modest. But it was large for its function.

A school. A private school, no less. Alex knew all about it being a mutant school. And he held no qualms about it. In fact, he could be considered a mutant himself. Save for the X-Gene that the mutants were so hung up over.

He was wearing a deep burgundy sweater and khaki dress trousers. He looked horribly preppy, he knew, but for this instance, he didn't care. It wasn't as if he was joining the school or anything.

School. A fascinating subject concerning Alexander, to be sure. Where his mother had insisted that he attend the private school in upstate New York, his father had presumably stated that any public school would have been just as fine. It would build character. Alex didn't really care. He had a group of friends through both his dad's rich acquaintances, as well as the employees of the Eyerie building's more than average sons and daughters. And he found his lessons with Puck so much more invigorating and attention-holding. So they compromised by switching every other year.

Alex found it slightly annoying, but also rewarding. Where others might get lost in the constantly changing curriculums, Alex savored it. Anytime he was in danger of being lost, he knew he had Owen to help him catch up. Plus, being the new kid always had its advantages. But he was growing so quickly.

As you have probably surmised, due to Alexander's lineage and heritage, he is maturing faster than average. However, as the ultimate goal of such a magic is to attain "eternal youth," his body will quickly go through the awkward and uncomfortable years of puberty. What kind of life is it for a halfling if for 50 years he is stuck in a 12-year old body? This happened now so quickly that he looked to be five to six years older than he actually was. So occasionally, he had to skip a grade or two. But he didn't mind. To him, it was all an adventure.

He walked up the steps with Owen a step behind him and to the side. Alex wondered how many other kids at this school had their own personal butler. Probably not many. He smiled coyly as he rang the font door bell.

A rough shaven man opened the door. He was so serious that he wiped Alex's grin off with a stare.

He led them in with a stifled grunt. They stood in the foyer, looking around at the grand school.

"Out of my _vhay_, Kitty! Else one of the younger kids vill eat my sausages!" Came a yell that was approaching them very quickly.

"Why don't you just _teleport_, you doof!" Came the reply from a girl running down the steps. A small blue blur came sliding down the banister beside her.

"You know we aren't supposed to use our powers when guests are over!" The blue on yelled back. When he reached the bottom, he winked at Alex. Then he teleported anyway into the dining room.

There were quite a few more kids that emerged out of what seemed the walls, though the girl with the phasing ability had already come through. Most of them kept their powers to themselves and regarded the two newcomers standing the foyer with mild interest.

A wolf, a boy of ice, a guy with red eyes annoying a girl with white streaks in her hair, a girl with red hair reading a newspaper, a boy with shades (inside?!) talking on a cellphone, a blonde chick, a brunette, a guy that seemed to have lots of twin brothers and so on.

Alex couldn't help himself but stare with wide excited eyes. The spectacle was fantastic. He had never seen so many kids his age with powers…

But the man they knew to be Logan interpreted it the wrong way. "Guess you've never seen a lot of mutants before, have you, rich boy?" He said, condescendingly.

Alex cleared his expression and looked down, sheepishly. He had not meant to come off that way.

"No, we've seen our share of mutants. Just not so many children," Owen said, coming to his rescue. Logan merely snorted.

"Oh good, you've arrived," said Xavier, gliding out from a side room. He smiled warmly at the two. "Please come this way…" He said, his hand indicating another room to the side. Alex led the way.

They sat in two chairs facing a desk. Charles started talking about the students and where there was financial need. Owen feigned interest, Alex didn't even try. Honestly, the fact that his grandfather had set this all up was a great mystery beyond him. He had come here more to meet the kids.

So, Owen gave him a way out. "Alex, if you have no objections, then I'll just talk to the professor and finalize everything. You can go to the car and wait for us to finish." Owen said, deadpan, looking at his charge. Alex relinquished a small smile at the corners of his lips. Owen, always there to bail him out of boredom.

"That'd be fine," he said, with no intention of going to the car.

He left the two men continuing to talk.

Alex walked into the foyer again, dismayed to see that everyone had left the dining room. He started wandering aimlessly when he saw outside in a garden there was a kid with a mechanical arm watering the azaleas. Fascinated, Alex went out to see him

The boy was muttering under his breath about losing a bet or something. Alex coughed a little to not sneak up on him.

The boy turned, the hose turning with him, getting Alex wet. Forge was apologizing profusely but Alex was just laughing. "No, no, it's okay…"

"Wow, man, I am so sorry. I'm Forge by the way…"

"And I'm Alex," he said.

"Are you new here? And what's your power if I'm not so bold…"

"Oh no, I'm not a mutant."

"Oh…" The boy Forge looked down and went back to watering the azaleas.

Alex was a little confused. "Well, see you around then…" Forge waved one hand, not bothering to turn around.

Alex kept walking outside. He was a little more perturbed about how the mutant acted with every step. Maybe he should have said he _was_ a mutant, though he did not have the x-gene. Yet, technically he was not Human. Unlike his mother, he had fostered his Fey side to the point where he was nothing without it. Puck had helped him mature so much in the ways of magic, so much that he could give Demona a run for her money.

But he was explicitly told that using magic was forbidden unless his life or another's was in danger. More because his parents had never raised a Fey child, let alone a Human one. So he confined his magic to nights with Puck, and in small instances when nobody would know.

He came across a large group of mutants playing what seemed to be soccer. But they were all using their powers. He turned away and kept walking.

Alex sat under the shade of a tree. This wasn't as fantastic as he had hoped it would be. He was secretly harboring a hope that when he got there, everyone would accept him for what he was. Maybe he was making too much of the situation- I mean, they didn't even know he had powers, right? They would treat him differently if he showed them. But Owen would know.

Or would he? He was Human right now. And unless Alex did something that a human could pick up on, nobody would be the wiser, right?

His confidence back, he went off to use his powers. He found some people in a pool having a water gun fight.

Perfect.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Alex left the room, Owen turned to face Xavier. They started talking about possible candidates and Owen okayed everything Xavier put forth. The essence being really that the school would extend an invitation out to the Brotherhood and to the Morlocks, giving them the chance to come get an education at the school if they so desired. Xavier stopped mid-sentence.

Owen's eyes betrayed his shock.

"Wha…what did you do?" Owen said, quietly.

"I…I am so sorry. I was extending my conscious to interpret your feelings and-"

"I thought you wouldn't read someone else's mind without their permission?"

"I was not reading your mind. I was trying to feel it. And after what I felt, I would say my initial instincts on the matter were correct," Xavier said, his eyes narrowing.

Owen smiled. "And what did you see, Professor?"

"Nothing. And that scares me."

Owen rose to leave. "Please, never do that again."

"Wait- What does that mean?!" Xavier said, frantically trying to catch up with the major domo.

Owen sighed, but kept walking, hoping that Alex had not gone too far.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex walked up to the pool. "Hi!" He said, cheerfully.

Several of them turned. Then they too started squirting him.

He raised his hands and a green force field blocked the water from hitting him. He was still soaked from the hose earlier, but the show of his magic was still noticed.

"Whoa! Cool power, man!"

"Yeah, what do they call that?"

"Magic, actually," he said, laughing.

A redhead in a pink bathing suit took off her sunglasses as she was sunbathing. "You new here?" She asked, smiling.

"You could say that," came his reply.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Owen found him by the pool. He walked briskly over and whispered in his ear:

"Time to go."

"But we just got here," he replied, and element of defiance in his voice.

"Alex, we have to-"

"Hey professor! Since when did we get a new kid?"

Owen closed his eyes in annoyance.

"Oh no, he doesn't go here…"

"Well he should, after those powers he displayed," said the redhead.

Xavier's eyebrows rose as he turned to Alex. Owen dropped his head.

"But Cerebro didn't detect anything."

All of the kids inside the pool were silent. Owen sighed. Silently, he was damning Halcyon.

"Where should we talk?" Owen said, defeated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex walked into the room, worried. He didn't realize this would happen, and it was certainly not what he wanted. He kept trying to read Owen's face, but the man had a insurmountable mask on.

Owen closed the door behind Xavier.

Xavier looked confusedly from Owen to Alex, to Owen again.

Owen spoke first. "This was not supposed to happen. You have your own worries to deal with, so you were never to find out that there was something different about us. As such, I will allow you to ask one question that I will respond to truthfully. Alex is not to be included in this discussion. Choose wisely, for once the question is answered, we will leave."

Xavier pondered this. He had a million questions, all of which would not give him the complete answer. He settled for one of his original ones that date back to their first meeting.

"Why does Alex not appear to be his age?"

Owen's mouth twisted in a smile. Apparently, he was impressed.

"Forgive me Alex for speaking as if you weren't here. But I would prefer you to thinking of your impending punishment rather than try and explain things to the professor."

Alex nodded painfully. He knew it was going to happen, but he also saw the wisdom of Owen's words. Owen wasn't going to tell Xavier everything, so he didn't want Alex accidentally bringing up a subject that was best left untouched.

Owen continued. "Alex is not fully human. Your worldview states that if he is not human, he must be animal, vegetable, mineral, etc. Or, if he is not fully human, he must be mutant as well. You would be gravely mistaken.

"Certain caveats prevent me from explaining the whole story behind the x-gene and its differences between Alex's other race. Therefore, know that I do tell you everything I can.

"Alex is ¾ human and ¼ fey. His father was completely human, without the recessive allele that brings about mutation, therefore, it is not even possible for Alex to be a mutant. His mother, on the other hand, is ½ human and ½ fey. Alex's grandmother was completely fey, and one of the most powerful fey at that.

"Fey are beings of pure magic. They are connected to the earth and can shape shift to their will. They have many other powers at that.

"Alex does not look his age because his fey blood speeds up his internal clock to reach the "grace years," or the years that he will spend looking like as long as he so desires."

Owen ended. Xavier looked from Owen to Alex.

"Don't punish him too hard, he was only trying to fit in," said Xavier opening the door to escort them out.

Owen led Alex out and they departed for the Eyrie building in silence.

Xavier went back to his desk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex went to his room in silence. His worst fear right now was Owen going to his parents and telling them what he had pulled. The worst thing they could do would be to suspend his lessons with Puck. Even for one night this was a nightmare.

Owen left him to attend to some business. It was already five o'clock in the afternoon, but Alex didn't feel like doing anything. He paced around his room, tried to read a book or two, played his PS3 for a few minutes, and then settled to talking on IM. But when he saw that Lexington was offline that gave him another idea.

He signed off, much to the dismay of his friends, and took a secret passageway from behind a tapestry to the top of Castle Wyvern. As he emerged from the steps, he saw Elisa over by the entrance of the elevator. She waved profusely. He half-waved back.

He didn't feel so well. The idea of not having an outlet for his magic was terrifying. And what was worse, though he had been able to use magic at the Xavier Institute without anyone knowing, Owen had managed to make the Eyrie building an impenetrable fortress to magic. If Alex practiced it without approval, he was likely to get zapped.

Alex made his way over to Elisa. Despite her relationship with his mother and father, Elisa and Alex got along great. "What's wrong kiddo?" She asked, tousling his hair.

He winced. "I'm in trouble with Puck. And I don't know whether he's going to tell the 'rents yet," he said.

Elisa winced as well. "That bad, eh?" He nodded. "Well, we'll be here to glue back the pieces…" She said playfully. Alex laughed sarcastically.

Then the stones came to life. The growls, the roars, the stone breaking- all were familiar sounds to them both. Alex and Elisa never got tired of it.

The Gargoyles turned around to face the two. Broadway came up to Alex and gave him a huge, all-enveloping hug. "It has been so long since we saw you last, hatchling!" He said, Alex laughing.

"Yeah, well, sorry, I've had preoccupations lately…"

"Yes, well, don't we all," snickered Brooklyn from behind, pulling out the police scanner to listen in like his favorite radio station.

"As long as you don't let them rule yer life, boy-o," said Hudson, swiping the scanner away from an awe-struck Brooklyn, "Then preoccupations can be enjoyable." He smirked at Brooklyn as he put the headphones on and listened to the scanner.

Alex smiled at this advice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Owen did not tell the Xanatos's, at least, not yet. He checked on everything in the spectrum of things- the business, the finances, the upcoming appointments, and such. Then he sat at his computer, contemplating the situation.

Alex had compromised his identity. It was of the utmost importance that Alex keep his identity neutral for things to come. Owen knew this because, as also fully fey, he had seen the future. And it was a future the fey, the humans, and even the gargoyles wanted to keep. Even if the other two races didn't know it yet.

He sighed and massaged his temples. Alex had to be punished to make him think twice about pulling a stunt like that again. Even if he was just trying to fit in.

And even though Owen was saying all these maxims to himself, he didn't believe them. He just knew they were the rules. And he had so many rules to follow. Besides those that David and Fox sometimes disagreed on, he had those to follow from Oberon and Titania, two forces, often at odds. Then there were the laws of Avalon, rules that not even Oberon could question. And the rules Puck had placed on himself in order to remain fully mortal.

He massaged his temples harder. He had a biting headache. Owen looked up from his ponderings.

There stood before him the Queen of the Fey.

"Hello, gentle servant," she said soothingly. Owen knew she wanted something, and he was hapless to not give it to her.

"My Queen," he said, rising from his chair only to fall upon one knee before her. Titania's presence was unexpected, but not always planned. She touched him lightly on the shoulder. Her magnificence was magnified in her terrible splendor, as all the fey seemed to be. He never really appreciated the full force a fey had over a human until he himself was one.

"I have a request," she said, smiling.

More like a command, Puck's spirit rebelled. He kept quiet as Owen though.

"We want Alex to cease training by you for half of a human year. He will keep up training with these…mutants. He will gain yet another view into how to view the world, and to prepare for the time when you will not be there to guide him."

The words hit him like a brick. He felt horrible and physically ill. If Alex were gone, he would not have a reason to revert to his own natural form. He too would not be able to use magic.

Luckily, Puck had built Owen well. Owen did not blanch, did not wince, and did not betray his thoughts at all. He silently praised Vogel and his dour personality.

"As my Lady commands, I shall do," he said, not looking at her.

Her smile softened a little. "Puck, we know what we ask of you. And we promise, it shall not be in vain," she whispered, shimmering into the darkness.

Owen rose. He stared off into the darkness.

He went to find Alex.


	5. The Curse

Thanks again to all my reviewers:

Cyberbeta: Heh…torture is an unfortunate application, but I understand what you mean. Sometimes one has to put a character in a bad situation in order for them to get the attention they deserve…

Jhessill: Oh good. You'll really like the next chappie then. Keep on it then!

Yakuko: Thanks! The praise is greatly appreciated. I promise next chapter will be the meat you're looking for.

Nuwame: I'm glad you love it. I'm afraid the suspense gets worse from here on in, so I'm glad you like it!

All: You have no idea what it means to me.

I am really enjoying this. It is my first fic on here, but I've been writing for ages and been a fanfiction-er for several years now. But, being a poor college student, I can't be writing fics all the time. This is going to turn into a weekly update I think, and I will try to keep to that.

This week is going to be particularly difficult, as I have a fifteen-page research paper due next Friday for theatre. Bear with me- I won't let this fic hang.

Here we go. Try and figure out who is doing the most "cursing"…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Owen found Alex talking with Elisa and the clan. Angela saw him first and waved ecstatically. For some reason, she had been the most enamored to find out he was fey, therefore from Avalon. Over the ensuing years, she had tried to nurture a friendship out of the fey, one of which he was not about to have. Owen was to be a figure in the background. An observer. Never a catalyst.

Puck however, was the ultimate catalyst. Much of what he did was for some goal of his.

But Owen nodded to her. The biggest reaction she had gotten out of him. Her face lit up as she smiled warmly. Owen shook his head. His preoccupations were getting the better of him.

The butler walked right up to Alex, who had yet to notice his presence. He placed a hand on his shoulder and Alex jumped.

"O-Owen!" He said surprised.

"We need to talk…" Owen said sagely. As they turned, Goliath stopped Owen's shoulder.

"Don't be too hard on him."

Owen was dumbfounded. This was the second person to tell him as much. Avalon forbid that this child ever receive a full punishment. His anger seething inside he set his jaw.

And nodded.

The two traveled to Alex's room, in monastic silence.

Alex sat down on his bed, waiting for the imminent punishment to be revealed. Owen had his mask on again. Alex waited patiently in the awkward silence that instilled between them.

"It has been decided…" Owen began. Alex was watching the butler search for words. He could tell something was wrong, as Owen was never a loss for words. If he didn't want to say something, he usually remained silent.

"It has been decided that you will continue training at Charles Xavier's school. For six months, you will live there…"

"What?" Alex said, his face stricken.

Owen remained silent.

"Are you kidding me?" Alex said, his excitement growing. A huge smile started sweeping across his face. "Are you frickin kidding me?" His voice was rising and so was the pitch. "Wow, this is awesome…" He jumped off of the bed and hugged Owen.

Owen stood there stunned. The kid was oblivious.

He hugged Alex back slightly.

"Will you help me pack?" He said, heading for the suitcases.

"Actually, I have to go discuss this with your parents."

"Well, I'll be here. Man, this is so great."

Owen closed the door. It was not his place to feel anger. Not now. Not ever. But Alex didn't even…

Well, he certainly had royal fey blood in him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought that when your loving mother left us back with the start of the gathering, she was agreeing to stay out of the parenting of _our_ child," David spat upon hearing the news. Fox remained silent, contemplative.

Owen bowed his head slightly. "Sir, with all due respect, this is for only a short time, and it concerns his magical upbringing. Not the human upbringing to which you and your wife have dutifully supplied."

"A short _time_?" Xanatos said incredulously. "I hardly call six months a short time, Owen."

"David, it's just like any other boarding school," Fox said, gently.

"What, you agree with this? I thought you at least would be slightly put off by your mother's meddling…" Replied David.

"What Owen says holds merit. How are we to foster his magical upbringing if we don't know what has worked for ages? We can have parental instincts about his education and life experiences, but his magic is a part of him neither of us will ever understand."

But David wasn't about to be defeated. "The press will have a field day when they assume our child is a mutant…" It was a weak argument, he knew, but Fox still had some of her image of a celebrity left. Maybe he would hit a nerve.

"And since when did you care about appearances?" She purred into his ear as she wrapped her hands around his shoulders.

David smiled in defeat. "Make the necessary arrangements…" He said to Owen distantly as Fox began to kiss his ear.

Owen nodded and left.

David too draped his arms around Fox and kissed her. She bit him playfully on the lip.

He chuckled a little. "You're up to something aren't you?"

She cut him off with another, longer kiss. David smiled. This might be interesting after all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex sat on his new bed in his new room, his new roommate absent at the moment. He had said his goodbyes to the clan the night before, Elisa telling him that if he got in trouble, she'd hear about it. He laughed at the thought of being caught.

He leaned back on the bed, putting his hands under his head as he relaxed. His parents had been more than accommodating, which had made him a little tense. Alex knew how his parents worked.

He wandered downstairs. Some new kids were arriving. They were about his age, but everyone seemed to know them. Everyone was quieter than before, almost like they didn't want to set these new kids off. Alex nudged a kid that had been particularly cool around him when he revealed he could speak German.

"Kurt, what's going on?"

"Shhhh, this is important. They vere our enemies, but now are going to live here."

"Oh," Alex said. There were so many unwritten rules around this place. He eyed the new kids. One of them was particularly interesting to him. He nudged Kurt again. "Who's that?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "That's Vanda. Vanda Maximoff. The Scarlet Witch. Her brother is the lanky silver-haired one."

"Okay, thanks," Alex replied, barely placated by that answer. "Why do they call her the Scarlet Witch?"

"Shhhhh!" Said Kitty Pryde, glaring at the two. Alex shrugged an apology.

The huge group began breaking up when nothing spectacular happened. The one he found out to be Lance Alvers came over and started talking to Kitty, the two on good terms since the whole "Apocalypse" thing had been resolved. Alex really wished he had been there to see it, or at least taken part.

Roberto De Costa and Bobby Drake were playing pool off in the billiard room to the left. Tabitha Smith and Amara Aquilla were begging Jean Grey and Scott Summers to take them shopping for the umpteenth time since Alex had been there. Alex sighed. He was bored.

He wandered into the billiards room, taking a seat in the corner watching the two play. Bobby observed him. "You new?"

"Yeah. Just got here."

"Oh yeah, you're the kid with the magic. You blocked our water guns in the pool that day…" Said Roberto, priming a shot for the side pocket.

Bobby winked at Alex and put his hand on the side of the table. From his hand, ice came out, spiraling around the leg, ending underneath the foot of the leg. He lifted his hand up to scratch his head.

"Five bucks says you miss."

Roberto guffawed. "You're on, Iceman."

Alex smirked.

Roberto aimed for another few seconds and shot. Much to his dismay, the ball lost most of its velocity and stopped within and inch of the pocket.

"Aw man! Geez," He said, crumpling up a five-dollar bill and throwing it at Bobby.

Roberto looked to Alex smirking. "What, you think you can play better, magic-man? Let's see you try," He said, holding out the billiard stick.

Alex stood and took it. "Six ball, corner pocket."

Bobby looked at him incredulously, as the ice was still in play.

Alex coughed, or what he made to look like a cough. He hit the ball and the six ball hit the five, the five hit the ten, the ten hit the seven and they all went into a hole.

Roberto was slack jaw. Bobby was laughing hysterically.

Alex handed the stick back to Roberto, who put it away and left the room in a daze. After he had stopped laughing Bobby smiled at Alex. "Cheater," He said laughing a little.

Alex raised his eyebrows. "Well, you set the rules, Iceman."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex went back to his room. Down the hall he heard some of the new kids yelling. "Why do I always gotta room with Blob?"

"Because, you're the smallest, and it evens it self out," Replied another voice.

Alex followed the sounds down the hall. He peaked his head in the door.

"Just deal with it Todd. Or be prepared to room with and X-Man," quipped Lance.

"It just ain't right man. It just ain't right."

"Well, what about me, smelly? I have to deal with your once in a blue moon bathing ritual.."

"HEY."

Alex was all of a sudden staring at the silver-headed one straight in the eye. He must be the super-speed one, he thought dumbly.

"No spying X-Man."

Alex looked disgusted. "Spying? I was clearly visible. If I wanted to spy, I would not have been able to be seen. Besides you had your door open."

The speed-demon considered this for a split second. "Good point," he said. "But does that mean you have a better way of spying?" He said, tilting his head a little to the side.

"Maybe," Alex said. This kid was good at manipulation.

The kid smiled. "Well, come on in then, buddy!" He grabbed Alex by the head and gave him a nuggie like a big brother would. As he did so, he dragged Alex into the room and simultaneously shut the door behind them.

Alex felt slightly trapped.

"You know, I've never seen you here before, kid. What's your name?" Said Lance.

"Alex. Alex Xana-"

"NO WAY!" Yelled the silver one. Alex was a little shaken by the outburst.

Lance sighed. "Alex, Pietro, Pietro, Alex."

"Xanatos? Dude, like David and Fox?"

"Yeah, those are my parents…"

"OHMYGOD, YOUARESOFILTHYRICHANDHAVETHEMOSTAWESOMEPARENTSEVER!"

Everyone else in the room was silent. Pietro was smiling malevolently. "Kay kid, you are now my official best friend."

"I'm guessing you lived in New York," Alex said, wincing.

"Kid, you are practically a celebrity. But you're a mutant! Wow, what's your power?"

"Pietro, give him a chance to breathe…" Said the one they referred to as Blob.

"God, wait 'til I tell Ev-" But here Pietro cut himself off as if he had choked. Todd and Blob were fidgety, but Lance just looked down.

Pietro just grabbed his forehead and laughed at himself numbly. "Wow, I can't believe I almost said that."

Lance took the initiative. "So, what is your power then?"

Alex hated not being in on everything. But he was going to patient. "I guess they call it 'magic.'"

"Well that's a lot like my girl Wanda!" Piped up Todd.

"She's not your girl, Todd," Snarled Pietro.

"Look, man, not even you can prevent true love from happening if it's meant to be."

"Yeah, but it's not," Laughed Blob.

"Shut up, Freddy."

Freddy just laughed harder.

There was a knock on the door. Scott Summers poked his head in.

"Hey Alvers."

"Hey Summers," Replied Lance in a neutral tone.

"Xanatos, you got a call on line five. You can take it in the study, no one is in there."

Alex nodded. "How'd you know I was in here?"

Scott looked from Alex and then to the Brotherhood. "I have my ways," he said mysteriously.

Alex left, as the Brotherhood looked to each other worriedly at Scott's poorly masked threat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex picked up the phone. He was confused why they didn't use his cell-phone. All his close contacts knew his cell and the fact that he wasn't home anymore.

"Hello Alexander," Came a familiar voice on the other end.

"Hi, who is this?"

"I just wanted to deliver a message to you."

Alex's heart began to beat faster. Something was wrong.

"Are you well versed in your Bible stories, little one? Well, I suggest you look up the story of Cain and Abel…"

The phone clicked.

Alex stood there, a million things running through his mind.

A story in which the older brother killed the younger one…

Alex went up the staircase back to his room. He was all of a sudden very tired, and didn't want to dwell on the phone call anymore.

It wasn't terribly late for a Sunday, but when he got back his roommate Samuel Guthrie was fast asleep splayed out in his bed.

Alex too got into bed and spoke the Latin to make himself fall asleep. And within seconds, he was there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooklyn and Lexington were on patrol that night, the nightly routine. Lex had the scanner in his ear as Brooklyn scoured the alleys with the headset in his ear.

"Hey, did you hear that Dracon got out on bail again?"

"Scumbag…"

"I know. Glasses posted bail for him using questionable money sources, but they let him do it anyway."

"What, he steals cash only to use it to post his bail later?"

"Not a very profitable life."

"Nope, not at all."

"Hey look at that!" Brooklyn exclaimed, pointing ahead of them at something.

"Is that a… gargoyle?"

"Whoa, I don't know…"

"It kinda looks like…"

"Like an angel."

"Closer look?"

"Yep."

Lexington banked and took the lower route, his smaller frame easier to maneuver around the tops of the buildings. Brooklyn was the faster glider anyway.

The brick-red gargoyle tightened his wings to his body, sharply diving only to open his wings again to gain altitude with speed. Had he not been paying perfect attention to what he was doing, or had he been a less experienced gargoyle, his wings would have snapped from the aerobatics he was performing.

As such, he caught up to the target within minutes. Lexington was a good few wingspan's back, but watching to make sure all was well.

Brooklyn eyed the creature in front of him. It had pure white, feathery wings, much longer than a gargoyle's, and a human male form. It fit his definition of an angel at least.

But he wasn't as crafty as he thought he was. The angel suddenly flew straight up in a vertical loop and dived on Brooklyn.

Brooklyn managed to dodge out of the way. But when he looked down, he didn't see the angel. He looked all around.

Abruptly, from behind him, two arms grasped him from underneath the wings, pulling him upward. Brooklyn tried to flail his way out of the angel's hold, but to no avail. Then, in a stroke of genius, he twisted his tail around the angel's foot.

The angel cried out in surprise and loosened his vice grip for a second. Brooklyn took the opportunity and spun out of the hold, pulling down on the foot to push himself upward. The angel spiraled down and landed roughly on a rooftop.

Brooklyn did the same, crouching low with his wings wrapped around him as he eyed the angel, out of breath. He looked around and saw Lexington crouched low behind the angel, out of sight.

The angel spoke first. "Why were you following me?" He said indignantly.

Brooklyn blanched a little. "I didn't know what you were. Generally, if something is gliding around that I don't know about, it is usually bad news."

The angel's eyes narrowed. "So you're not with Eric?"

"Who's Eric?"

Then the angel's eyes blazed in recognition. "Oh wait, you're one of _them_. I'd been away from New York for a time and had forgotten about the rumors of… of…"

"Gargoyles."

"Yes, gargoyles. Wow, I thought you were another myth like the ninja turtles or spiderman…"

"And what are those? Some fancy costume?" Brooklyn said, indicating the angel's wings.

The angel just laughed. "No, not a costume. I couldn't take them off if I tried. I'm a mutant."

"A mutant, huh? I thought they were just another myth like crocodiles in the sewers or rats the size of cars."

The angel held a wry smirk. "Point taken. I am called Angel… for obvious reasons."

"Gargoyles don't use names, but I've gotten used to the name Brooklyn."

"And I'm Lexington," Said he, coming out from his hiding place.

"So what're you doing gliding around up here?" Brooklyn said.

Angel smiled. "I've been away on…business lately. I just wanted to see the skyline again."

"Understandable. But at night?"

"Yes, well, I've found it has gotten harder to go out during the day."

"Then I suppose mutants are in the relatively same situation we are in," Said Lexington sagely.

"Quite," Said Angel. "By the way, I thought I saw another of your kind up ahead flying. He was much bigger than you too and much darker skinned."

"It must have been our leader Goliath."

"No, Goliath is at the castle tonight," replied Lexington.

They both sat there dumbfounded.

"And I think he had white hair…" Offered Angel.

Lexington and Brooklyn nearly jumped out of their skins. They quickly ran to the edge of the rooftop and jumped off.

Lexington yelled back to Angel. "Hey thanks… We'll see you around!"

Angel waved half-heartedly. Was it something he'd said?

Brooklyn was frantically talking into his headset, trying to get a hold of Goliath.

"Goliath? Yeah… Everything is okay… for now. Yes…I know, I know… Goliath, Thailog is alive."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. The Realization

Thanks to my reviewers, yet again!

Amakusa: Thanks a lot. I've been sitting on this idea for some time because they both take place in New York. Meh, it's a lot of fun. Thanks for your praise.

Anon: Thanks. Seriously, thanks.

All: Once again, thanks a lot.

On with the show.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex woke in the middle of the night. Sam was still asleep in the bed, in the exact same position Alex had seen him in when he walked in. He stretched, as he got out of bed, confused and groggy. Why had he woken so early?

He lightly padded down the steps. He didn't know where he was going, just that he was going. Somewhere. Then he recognized the feeling. It was Puck's lure spell.

Alex drifted to the library. The mansion was dead quiet- all were asleep. When he entered the huge oak doors, there sat Puck reading a book of something.

"Hey there, kiddo. Sleep well?"

"…Ugh, no thanks to you. I was in a deep sleep spell…"

"I'd wonder why you would have to resort to such measures to fall asleep."

Alex froze. He did not want to talk about the phone call.

But somehow Puck already knew. "Do you know who it was on the other end?"

"…No…"

Puck closed the book with a dramatic snap. "Thailog."

Alex felt his mind reeling. That's who was on the other end…That's what the voice that sounded like Goliath meant…Brothers… in a strange sense of the word… Thailog had died. At least everyone thought he had. Having the intelligence of both David Xanatos and Goliath made him a force to be reckoned with. Alex had never had the pleasure of making his acquaintance, but he head stories. And none of them were pleasant.

"Whoa, there kid," Alex heard Puck say distantly. "You've gone white as a sheet."

"He said he was going to pull an Cain and Abel on me."

"Well, we have to give him a literary mastery award, don't we?" Puck winked at Alex.

"_How_ can you joke like that?"

"It's all I know. But you don't even know the half of it," Puck said quietly, putting the book down softly on the table. He indicated a chair near him that he suggested that Alex take. The boy did so, warily.

"I am only allowed to be here for a short while. Since the new terms of your magical education state clearly that I am not to teach you anything-"

"Wait, what? You can't even protect me? I doubt anything my grandparents would do would put me in danger-"

"No, but your loving grandparents also have no concern for others. What I mean to say is the X-Men and their associated parties can protect you. They have plenty of apt fighters, even against Thailog and whatever creatures he digs up. But that is not to say that all of the X-Men are immortal like yours truly."

"But you still can't protect me?"

"And what am I do, Alex? Wait in the shadows until you are in trouble, but you can't see what I'm doing that way I'm not instructing you? Or would you have me protect you only with the limited rudimentary magic that I taught you so that I don't use any new moves? I have a prior obligation to your father as Owen. You know this.

"You are not completely helpless, Alex. Your magic is great, and with no bravado do I say that thus far I have taught you well. You could do well against Thailog if you could keep your head in the game."

Alex nodded. He was still reeling from all this information. "Can I tell-"

"No," He said sternly. "Not without compromising the clan's location to possible spies. Or without doing a whole lot more explaining to Xavier. And you know, I'd watch him if I were you… He was awfully accepting when he found out about you-"

"Not as if he had a choice, thanks to you," Alex said vehemently. "I wanted to come clean that day about everything- I mean Granddad Renard trusted him enough with the fortune right? Why can't I trust him too?"

Puck was slightly miffed by this statement. "Why are you so hostile about that all of a sudden? I thought your father's veins flowed strong through you- don't trust anyone until you absolutely have to and then still have a back-up plan."

"What, like the way he has a back-up plan if you get killed?" Alex lashed back, immediately regretting it.

Puck looked like he had been slapped in the face. It had occurred to him that David would never make himself vulnerable, as in the sudden loss of a valuable butler. He would have a back-up plan. And Puck also realized that now that he was human, or mostly anyway, he was more susceptible to the weaknesses of a mortal. But David had also managed to keep all plans of replacing Owen to himself. How had Alex found out about it?

Alex had been spouting apologies during this entire mental venture Puck had undergone. He wasn't so surprised that David might think he was disposable… That was what he wanted. David would still continue being his devious self, plotting, and doing everything that Puck found particularly fascinating. And Owen would be in the background, observing, amused. Indeed, to an immortal like Puck, Owen wasn't indispensable to David, David was indispensable to Owen. Without David, life was going to get a whole lot more boring.

But still, the question gnawed at him. _How the hell did Alex find out about it?_ Unless, Alex was some how part of it. How was this possible?

He stopped thinking along those lines, and closed his eyes in annoyance at himself. This was none of his business. The heir of Avalon did not answer to Puck, and he had to keep that in mind. Alex was still a boy, and Puck had to make sure that in chastising him, it was always for Alex's benefit, not his own. Even fairies had morals.

"Alex. Stop," Puck said quietly as his eyes remained closed. Alex did so, his eyes fixed on his mentor. He had messed up big time. He shut his mouth closed tight.

"You will protect yourself. And, if you cannot, the X-Men will. And if they fail, the clan and your father will be there. You don't need me. Neither does David," he said, opening his eyes. He face was expressionless. "And that's how it should be."

Alex sat there feeling cold. He couldn't tell if it was coming from Puck or the snow outside. He sat there in the silence, feeling already that he was distant from his teacher. He wanted to tell Puck that he was wrong. He wanted to tell him he was needed. But there were some things that his human side just didn't understand about the fey. Puck needed to say all of this. He was saying it as if it was to convince him that it was true. Alex sat.

Finally, Puck moved. He stood and bowed to Alex. "I must be leaving. Take care of yourself," he said, expressionless, almost already falling back into Owen. Then he was gone. No flash, no frills, no surprise. Just…gone.

Alex sat there feeling disgusted with himself. He glanced around the room and his eyes fell on what Puck had been reading. Marlowe's Dr. Faustus.

Ironic. Puck had made him read it years ago, citing that he, along with Shakespeare, had heard about fantastic tales of mythology from a halfling that the writers had spun into some of the greatest works known to mankind. Faustus was a man who had summoned devils to do his bidding. Eventually, Faustus refuses to repent and the devils carry him off to hell.

Who that reads that story ever feels sorry for the servant?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex had gone back to bed and awoke groggy and irritable. Sam had actually woke before him. That was the most upsetting part.

Alex dressed and walked downstairs. There were a few stragglers like him at the breakfast table, about to go to other parts of the mansion for their classes. He grabbed a bowl of cereal and started eating it, brooding.

"What's your problem?" Said Rogue, sitting there, obviously trying to get rid of Remy who hung about her like an annoying insect.

"I had a rough night," He croaked out.

"That's too bad, magic-man…" Came a voice from behind him. Alex glanced slowly and saw that it was Logan. "You're up for a preliminary danger-room screening this morning. In a half-hour," He said, almost enjoying the look of disdain on the younger kid's face. Logan glanced around Alex to see Rogue smiling at him, and Remy tense as a board when he looked his way. Gambit and Wolverine had yet to fully work out their differences, especially because Logan felt slightly responsible for Rogue. He was trying out the over-protective parental figure.

Remy tried to smile. The result made both Rogue and Alex snigger a little.

Logan merely glared. He turned out and walked out, barking over his shoulder, "Half-hour!"

Rogue smiled as Logan walked away. Alex put his bowl in the sink, angry that he didn't have the stomach for the whole thing. He sighed.

"Don't let him get you down," Rogue said, feeling generous. She stood, contracting a smug scowl from Remy. "Logan likes to pick on fresh meat."

"Yeah…" Alex said, unconvincingly. He dragged himself to the danger room to meet his fate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fox had awoken early. David was always an early riser, but when she was no longer employed as leader of the Pack, the former celebrity had taken to sleeping in. David arched his eyebrow at seeing her wake as he was dressing.

"You're up early," he mused, stating the obvious.

She yawned catlike. She smirked and quipped back, "I have a date with destiny."

David shrugged. "Well, while we are seeing other people, I was thinking of having a romp with Fate, as she has been so kind to me thus far." Fox playfully threw a pillow at him, contacting it with his head. He laughed and came over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Don't get into trouble, darling," He said as he smiled.

"Oh you mean like how you don't?" She countered not unkindly.

David left, meeting Owen at the door. Owen handed him a palm-pilot of the list of things to do, and they both were gone, in their business mode.

Fox smiled as she was left alone in the house. She got dressed silently in street clothes, and packed her favorite miniature blaster in her pocket like a thug.

She laughed to herself. However, she was never too sure about the one she was about to go meet.

Since it was still winter, the end of January to be specific, she looked outside at the blackness that was 6:30. The gargoyles would be returning back to their roosts, as the sun would rise in a half hour. This was what she was hoping for.

She took the less conventional route by sneaking out the maid and other cleaning staff entrance. She walked in the brisk New York air as the gray dawn approached. Her mind set, she headed straight for the street and hailed a cab.

It was often unfortunate that her tattoo had made her legendary. She couldn't go anywhere without being recognized by silly otakus and fan-boys. She loved it when the children came up to her begging her for her autograph. Kids should not have been watching her show.

But with her blue baseball cap, she managed to conceal it quite nicely. If she really didn't want to be recognized, she'd wear a wig and make-up. But she didn't really care today. Just enough of a disguise so she wouldn't be mobbed.

She told the cabbie where they were going and he was off.

New York was nice during the early morning. Everyone was just waking up and small business owners were sweeping their shop fronts. Little children in plaid skirts and pants got into the limousines of their parents' chauffeurs to go to private school. Those in drag standing on street corners bidding adieu to their Johns.

She smirked. Funny how dichotic this town was.

The cabbie stopped and she got out, handing him a large bill. She walked away towards the small mansion before her.

She went up to the door, picked the lock and with a magnetic field disrupter, stopped the alarm before it had time to alert it's inhabitant. More than likely, the owner of the house knew she was coming anyway.

She reached the top room where her prey was waiting expectantly.

Demona was sitting in a chair, her wings draped about her like a royal robe. She looked at Fox with a glint in her eye.

"What are you doing here, has-been?" She said scathingly. Demona must think that Fox's ire could be raised with such a comment.

Fox shrugged. "I guess I just wanted to see what my _butler_ did to you for myself," She said back, with the same malice.

Bristled, Demona frowned. "Your butler is more than a handful. I don't know why you trust him to take care of your offspring," The gargoyle said back.

Then Demona shuddered.

Fox stepped back some, putting her hand on her blaster, still concealed. She had heard what had happened, granted an abridged version, from David in a conversation. He had only mentioned it in passing, the fact that this gargoyle changed from the second race to the first during the day. Because she didn't know the parameters of this change, and she herself remembered the effect of changing into something by fey magic, she fingered her blaster's trigger.

Demona was in clear pain. Her light blue wings retracted painfully into her back, now changing to the peach that was that of a human. Her claws formed into delicate fingers, her tail disappearing as well. Fox was impressed. This magic, the same she apparently had within her, was some pretty cool stuff.

She smiled as she leaned up against the wall. Demona was trying to catch her breath after the ordeal. At one point she sat in the chair, staring contemplative at Fox.

"What do you really want, _Janine_?" She said unsmiling.

"_Fox_," She spat, quickly. Even after he was dead, she resented her father for the name. "And what I really want is to make a deal with you."

"Really? Because the deals worked out so well for your husband?" She said, her white teeth flashing, reminiscent of her fangs she had but a few moments before.

Fox ignored her. "In exchange for what I want, I will give you the opportunity to get revenge on someone you hate about as much as Elisa."

Demona shot her head up at the name.

"In fact, I will hand-deliver him to you."

Demona knew exactly whom she was talking about. "How the hell did he survive that?"

"How did you?" Quipped Fox.

Demona scowled.

Fox and Demona just stared at each other for a very long time.

"Well? Will you do it or not?"

Demona sighed. "I'm listening…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex was suited up waiting for his turn. It just so happened that the former Brotherhood and Morlocks were being tested the same a Alex was to be. One by one they showed off their powers to one another. Some were supportive of one another. Some weren't.

Alex sat down on one of the waiting benches. A screen plastered on the wall gave live feed of what was going on in the danger room, as well as information about their body temperature, heartrate, blood pressure, brain waves, name, blood type- all of it was on display. It was mostly for research analysis- some mutants ended up having two powers.

Alex sat there slightly nervous. He didn't care if he did poorly- he just didn't want to be made fun of for it. Another part of him felt care-free. Nothing they could throw at him could be like Puck, Fox, or David training him. He had discovered quickly not to challenge his father in Judo.

A kid with spikes all over his body came over and sat down next to him, staring. Alex sighed. He hoped this kid wasn't trying to start a fight.

Alex glanced at him, despite himself.

"Are you Alexander Xanatos?"

Alex breathed out. It was just someone realizing who he was. "Yeah. I'm the new rich kid."

The other kid laughed. "Nice to meet you. I'm Spyke," He said warmly. Alex smiled back.

"I prefer Alex."

"Well, Alex, it's really cool to finally meet you. I remember my old best friend and I growing up always wished we were you."

Alex laughed kind of nervously.

"What I mean is, we always wanted to buy all the things you could with your parents money. Is it true that you have a zoo next to your bedroom and an indoor amusement part for your room?"

Alex shook his head slowly. He jumped when Logan barked at him.

"Your up next magic-man."

Alex yawned as Logan walked away.

"Magic-man?"

Alex shrugged. "I guess because of my power." Alex got up and followed Logan over to the doorway. A dark-haired woman walked out.

"Geez, Wanda, you didn't have to destroy all of the targets," Came a familiar voice on the other side of the room. Alex looked over and saw Pietro smiling devilishly. He nodded to Alex. Alex shrugged back.

"Sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength-"

But Alex didn't hear the end of it as he was pushed into the bright white and silver danger room.

He looked around furtively. He didn't know what to expect. So he turned completely to his fey side.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Logan and Charles watched from the observation room with great interest. "He seems to be inducing some sort of state…" Charles said into a recorder. According to the monitor, Alex's heart rate had slowed astronomically but his brain waves were erratic.

Alex stood there with his eyes closed, completely fey. He opened his eyes, bright green, and smiled. He thought of nothing. This was what Puck had taught him.

He was living in the moment. A laser shot up out of the ground at blinding speed and shot beams at Alex. Alex looked to it and it crumpled. Then two more emerged from behind him. He jumped into the air, flying to them. As he touched them, they turned into mirrors. He turned one slightly to his taste. He flew to two more on the other side, turning one to glass, another to a mirror again.

Alex landed, his smirk still on his face. The whole room seemed to convulse.

Two huge, large beams emerged from the ground, undulating around Alex, nearly knocking him off his feet. Alex jumped out of the way of one, and on top of the other. A large whip like cable shot out at him lashing him on the cheek.

Alex didn't cry out, but spoke some words under his breath. The cable turned to a vine, creeping, growing faster and faster. It wrapped around all of the machinery, causing it all to stop, grinding to a halt. A single laser had escaped the onslaught from his demon plant. It shout up out of the ground and aimed for him. Attempting to shoot him, it fired a shot…

Alex ducked. The beam it a mirror. Then another, and then the third, now it went through the glass that he had made. The glass had focused it to come right back to him. He created a gem-shaped green magic field.

The effect was beautiful. The laser separated into many smaller beams, cascading off of the magic and showing the walls with small sparks, like glistening water.

Logan whistled. Charles frowned.

The kids were ecstatic. Their eyes were all plastered to the screen as they watched the spectacle. Pietro smiled and muttered under his breath, "Some people call _me_ a showoff."

The test over, Alex blinked, and the fey power once again went back into hiding. He felt slightly lightheaded. He had tried too hard to impress everyone.

Logan opened the door and shook his head. "Anybody got a lawn-mower?" He said sarcastically, looking at Alex.

Alex looked sheepish. "Sorry. I'll get rid of it."

He touched it and said the right words. But none of it disappeared. Alex groaned.

Logan looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

Alex shrugged apologetically. Apparently he had maxed his limit.

Logan looked incredulously at Charles. Charles stated into the microphone. "Send Pyro in next. And turn on the smoke fans." Logan nodded.

Alex left the danger room. He ignored all of the praise and admiration. He went straight to bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Owen sat at his desk making phone calls. He had felt a slight headache for much of the time, but had ignored it.

Now it was a full swing migraine.

He popped two more Advil as he checked off phone calls he had to make. Then he felt sick to his stomach. His elbow resting on the table, he clutched his forehead in near agony.

Then he realized he was clutching his head with his _left_ hand.

He looked at it in horror. It was Puck's hand.

He looked at the glass in the office. It was Puck's face with a horror-stricken face that stared back at him. And he still felt like he would pass out at any moment.

He stood, wanting to get out. He wanted to leave, to fly, to run, to drive- ANYTHING but stay there. Puck shivered.

There were two problems that he could make out. One, he wasn't supposed to be Puck. He was supposed to be Owen. The change was always voluntary unless someone more powerful than he changed him. He looked around. No one here that he could sense, at least.

Then there was a second problem. As Puck, the only pain he could feel was that of iron and that of emotional duress. He fell to the ground, feeling his essence being torn apart. He closed his eyes tight to brace the pain.

Then he realized what was going on. He was disobeying a bind. He recognized it because he had only done it once before in his lifetime.

Puck was supposed to protect Alex. But, as he had stated earlier to the boy, he could not. So, by deduction, Alex must be in trouble, but able to handle it himself.

Puck shuddered as the feeling began to subside. He had ended up on the ground in a small ball, tears running down his face. He wiped his face with his hand, noticing it had reverted back to stone again.

He was Owen again.

Owen sat there on the floor, thinking wildly. His Lord and Lady had not remembered to take off his other bind, therefore he had a conflict of binds. One told him to protect and teach Alex, the other said not to for six months.

The next six months were going to be hell.


	7. The Lost

Thanks to my reviewers:

You have no idea what it means to me.

So this is becoming a weekly ritual if I have time. They will be coming at more regular intervals, if I have time. Please bear with me as I continue to write this saga.

Also, the babe that Alex and Bobby are talking of, rather irreverently, is Anna Nicole Smith. I mean, I wasn't a big fan, but I still feel pretty bad. So fans of hers, sorry, but if nothing else, Alex and Bobby were fans. Keep that in mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex had enjoyed his first week at the institute. He had become close to Bobby "Iceman" Drake, as well as being kept at arm's length by the brotherhood and the morlocks.

Life was pretty good for Alex. He garnered a lot of respect from the other mutants, as well as an apology from Forge for his behavior earlier. Forge had looked confused upon talking to him, saying he swore that Alex had said he was not a mutant.

Alex cryptically replied that we all make mistakes.

Now that the halfling was more in tune with his surroundings, his usual mischievous self seemed to come out. He and Tabitha Smith had become the ringleaders in an organized trouble-causing group, based on the fact that they could not be caught.

Much of the operation was based on practical jokes on the older members of the X-Men. One such occasion involved switching Scott Summer's shampoo for dark green hair dye. Scott had not noticed since he takes his showers blind, that is without his ruby glasses on. The result made the poor guy look like a Christmas tree for a month. The operation had involved small tiny bombs that Tabitha had perfected into not making a lot of noise in order to get into his room, Alex's magic to make things look the way they should have after the left (no fingerprints, footprints, etc.), and Kurt's fantastic ways of getting where he shouldn't.

But other parts of operation involved thoroughly enjoying themselves. They managed to have a rave party in the danger room, make the pool full of magic kool-aid that you could drink no matter how many people were in it (Still many of the girls refused to partake), and hotwiring Logan's motorcycle. This last one had taken the most guts, and when they had done so, rode it for a mere five minutes because they were so afraid of what they'd done. When they put it back to the way it had been, Logan still approached them, causing them to freak out internally. Alex and Tabitha managed to have a calm level head, and when Logan told them that he knew what they had done, the swallowed hard.

"It's okay to look, but remember not to touch," He said with a slight growl. He walked away and they started breathing again. It took them a few seconds to remember they had gotten away with it. It made sense, Logan had smelled them around his bike- Alex had never thought of erasing their _smells_ from a crime-scene as well. He shrugged.

Bobby and Alex were playing mutant soccer outside, just hanging out. They talked of sports, games, technology, girls- guy stuff.

"Yeah, no, she _died_ man. I mean like pushing up daisies."

"How could such a babe like that croak?"

"I don't know-"

"Ahem," came a voice. It was Ororo. The boys smiled sheepishly. They silently thanked God that they had finished talking about _her_ more than a few minutes ago.

"Hey Professor Munroe. What's up?" Said Bobby sweetly.

Ororo narrowed her eyes at Bobby. Then she shook it off and kindly said, "Bobby, there's a new mission that needs you especially. I'm supposed to give you the details as we walk over."

Alex was surprised to see the changes in his friend. Bobby straightened up, throwing the soccer ball to Alex. Bobby nodded to him saying, "Catch you later." Alex thought the kid looked ten years older.

Alex nodded and headed back to the mansion, away from the two X-Men. That was something that always slightly annoyed him about this place. He didn't know everything.

And even with all his tricks and magic, he couldn't always figure it out. He had gathered information mentally on practically everyone there, but he still felt like he was missing a big chunk of the story. Not everyone was forthcoming about the events of the past.

Alex kept walking towards the mansion, when his cell-phone rang. He picked it up, throwing the soccer ball back into the sports equipment room.

"Hello?"

"Alex, it's Scott. You have a visitor who is not on the approved list."

Alex froze. "What's their name?"

"She says its Dominique Destine, though it sounds like a fake."

Alex could have kissed the leader of the X-Men. Then the thought of that made him more sober.

"I'll be there in a second."

Alex took his time. He changed out of his gym clothes, checked his hair, and after making her wait, he sauntered down the steps.

"About time," she said through her smile. She awaited him in the foyer still, looking up as he descended the stairs. She looked good in a mauve business suite skirt, matching her hair that was tied back away from her face. This Demona incarnate looked even…harmless.

Alex shut that thought away from his mind. Come night, she would be the wild demoness that had earned her the name she bore.

"Sorry, Ms. Destine, I know you don't have like _eternity_," He threw back. He now faced her on the same level. Scott looked back and forth between the two, feeling the slight tension and sarcasm.

Dominique didn't skip a beat. "Oh, come now, Alex, we've known each other how long? You must call me Dominique," She said smiling even more for Scott's sake.

Alex smiled back as warmly, i.e. very coldly. "It hasn't been _that_ long…"

"Oh, just as long as you've been alive," Alex could have sworn he saw her more traditional fangs come out when she said "alive."

"Actually, you're absolutely right. Now that I think about it, from what _Owen_ told me, I fell as if I've known you for eons," He said, folding his arms.

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Now that we have established our _relationship_, can we please get to business? I have a particular venture that needs the attentive ear of the heir to Xana Corp…"

Alex nodded, knowing she was lying. "Thanks Scott, can we take the lounge for a little while?" He asked sweetly, trying not to laugh at the few patches of green still left in the X-Man's hair.

"Yeah. Ororo…no…Logan…no…um… Dr. McCoy will be here if you need anything." Even though you couldn't see his eyes, his ruby glasses indicated that he was shifting from Alex to Dominique. Clearly, he was realizing that the presence of Dr. McCoy might upset the average young lady such as Ms. Destine.

Alex smiled and nodded. Demona could blithely kick his ass.

Scott left and closed the door. Alex sat lazily on the couch. Dominique still stood.

"Are we able to speak frankly?" She asked in a monotone.

Alex knew she was referring to recording equipment. He looked up at the ceiling and concentrated. He sent out a magical pulse, checking all possible ears- mechanical, organic, and magical. None seemed to respond.

"Yes," He replied after a few seconds.

"Good. I understand that Thailog has been hovering around you."

Alex could not mask his surprise. "Geez, how do you guys always manage to find out? Yeah, he called, threatened to kill me, etc. Not very Thailog behavior if you ask me…"

Demona smiled a toothy grin. "I think he did his damage," She said knowingly, sitting down on a lounge chair slowly.

Alex considered this. It was true that he had found his niche in the institute, hanging out with certain people, even flirting. But at the back of his mind always stayed a little reminder as to what was on the horizon. The imminent possibility of an attack. And that was enough to hinder his full enjoyment of his stay there.

"Fine," he said, slightly defeated. "That still doesn't explain your part in all of this."

"Naturally, I want my revenge on him. You will lure him here, and when he finally comes out in the open-"

"Whoa there, slow down. _I_ never said I wanted any part of this little scheme of yours. I'm sorry you got dumped, but we all move on-"

"I didn't get _dumped_, Xanatos, I was _betrayed_. There is a big difference that I don't expect your miniscule human brain to comprehend."

"You think humans have never been betrayed by a gargoyle before? Rather, we don't know the meaning of it? Think again. I've been a human longer than you have-"

"Actually, no. We have been human together for the same about of time. Me, half during the day and not at night, and you when you are sitting around but not when you invoke your precious fey blood to come to your aide," She spat, her point being made, however harshly.

Alex was fuming. He sat there, his lips pursed. He then relaxed and breathed more evenly. "Very well. What do you propose?" He said diplomatically.

Demona pulled out a small button-like device, no bigger than a dime. She held it up for him, and then tossed it to him.

"When Thailog comes, call me and I'll be there."

Alex looked incredulous. "What, you think the X-Men can't handle him? Or, rather, you can? No offense, but I seriously doubt-"

"Alexander. Kindly shut your mouth," She said with a wry smile. "I don't attest to your X-Men's talents as I have never had the superb pleasure as to know what they are like. And you, my little friend, cannot pretend to know what Thailog is like except the little bedtime stories that you were told. However, I do pretend to know the morals of both sides on this issue, as they are clearly present.

"Whereas your X-Men friends will want to reconcile with the new race that they will have discovered in him, Thailog will stop at nothing to get what he wants. He will not think twice of killing them all. Whether or not your new friends will be able to stop him is anyone's guess. Even whether you are strong enough to stop him is questionable…"

She let her words hang in the air. Alex was looking down, thinking. Puck had said similar things, but he had also expressed the faith that he had in Alex. Now Alex wasn't so sure he could stand up to Thailog.

Demona knew this. And smiled.

"Alex, all I ask is you tell me he is here. I have known he was alive for some time now, but I could never pinpoint his location. He is much like your father and Goliath in that sense- he can disappear and reappear at will. Once Thailog is gone, you will be able to continue living here in your little paradise, undisturbed."

Alex wanted to gag on her tone. He was disgusted with himself. He had put himself into a position that made him reliant on an enemy.

His father never did that. Or so Alex thought.

"Fine. See you later…"

"See you soon," She said rising and taking leave. Alex still sat on the couch scowling. Dr. McCoy poked his head in.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

Alex looked up, wiping his face with a smile and putting the device in his pocket.

"I hope so."

"Good. I was wondering if I could have a word with you about Shakespeare…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Goliath sat looking out over Manhattan. He saw the miniscule specks of people walking on the sidewalks, oblivious to his presence.

But none of them, not one, was miniscule to him. That's how he perceived the difference between him and Demona.

No life was insignificant. He had lived long enough and seen enough on his travels to know that some way everyone was important to a larger meaning. These humans could not always take care of themselves from the other evils of the world, but could also not take care of themselves from each other.

They were like children in that way. But Goliath did not see himself any different. Even Gargoyles could behave monstrously.

He sat there contemplating such for a long time. Then, when the clock struck two, he left to go back to the castle, his nighttime shift over for the time.

He often spent his free hours in the library. So much had happened since he was asleep and the constantly mounting history threatened to overwhelm such as he.

He was in there around three. The lights were dimmed, but as his research had told him, human eyes went blind if the light was not sufficient. He still preferred the light of a candle to the florescent lights of the new millennium, but he settled for a large candelabra lit.

It was around three that he heard something. He was usually left alone in the library- the Xanatos's were usually asleep by this time. But he heard movement and a muffled noise nonetheless.

He moved silently as he could. He came around a corner and found him in a heap at the bottom of the steps.

It was Puck.

The fey was clearly in pain. He was in a ball clutching his side, his eyes shut tight. Every once in a while he convulsed. Puck made muffled noises into his arm, trying not to alert anyone to his plight.

Goliath was dumbstruck. At first, he didn't know what to do. He just stood there dumbly, greatly confused as to what was going on.

Then, somehow, Puck found out he was not alone. His eyes went wide with horror as he tried to get up. Suddenly he was seized with a new wave of pain that tore him down again violently.

Goliath then sprang to action. He kneeled to Puck and tried to find what he thought was the source of the problem, iron. Upon finding none, he did the only thing that jumped into his mind to do.

He rested the palm of his hand upon Puck's forehead with concern. Puck looked up at Goliath with his torrent blue eyes. Then the fey seemed to pass out with pain.

Goliath again, didn't know what to do. Here he was, contemplating his role as protector of the weak, and he was frozen with indecision. But a fey was no where near weak, were they?

Obviously this one was.

He scooped up Puck in his arms like a child. Goliath was always surprised at how light the smaller beings were. But Puck weighed less than Alex. The poor elf's head fell back out of his arms. Goliath quietly carried the fey into the library, quietly shutting the door.

He laid Puck on a chaise lounge, and covered him with a blanket. He went to the small bathroom nearby and found a hand towel. He wet it, wrung it of extra water, and brought it back to the sleeping fey. He placed it gently on Puck's forehead and sat down.

And waited.

Goliath was a patient gargoyle. Especially after becoming leader of his clan, he was an adept at waiting long periods of time.

He passed the time by studying Puck as he never had before. He had never seen him so up-close before, and more importantly, not when the little fey was raising his ire.

But now the trickster was asleep, and as far as Goliath was concerned, he was harmless. Even more so because of his haggard appearance. Puck looked tired. His face was expressionless as he slept, but his face was still stained from the tears that had been there a few moments before.

Goliath watched the fey with quiet observation. His interest in Puck was always one of slight fascination. Yet from what he understood, Puck should not be in this much pain.

Ever.

Unless there was iron involved. Iron he knew brought even the king of the fairies to his knees. But otherwise, the creatures were immortal.

Yet, he thought, so was Demona and Macbeth. And did they feel pain? He certainly thought so. Goliath was always interested in magic and its workings, but just to know for knowledge's sake. Nothing more.

He looked at Puck and admitted he knew relatively little about him. He knew he was a trickster, a creature oriented towards a good time, but surely he wasn't as flat as that? As Owen, this fey showed intense loyalty to Xanatos. As Puck, he seemed to have a random agenda. And as Owen or Puck, he was a perpetual servant. To David, to Alex, to Oberon, he was a perpetual slave.

Goliath did not sit well on this. He never really had allowed himself to follow this logic of thinking as Owen was always a background character. And Goliath decided that this was what the fey wanted. But obviously there was something more to Puck that Goliath did not understand. Nothing of what he knew of Puck would put the fey in his present situation.

Puck stirred. Goliath watched him with curiosity in his eyes.

Puck opened his eyes looking at the books around him as if to figure out where he was. Then upon realizing that, he realized the cold compress on his forehead. He picked it off his head and stared at it for a moment, still groggy from his escapade. Then the fey noticed his blanket. Then, after all that, he noticed Goliath.

Puck blinked with a questioning gaze, almost as if he didn't recognize Goliath.

Goliath cocked his head in confusion.

Then all of the memories seemed to rush forward into the Puck as his eyes became wider and wider. He groaned and pulled the blanket over himself.

"Puck…are you…well?" Goliath asked tentatively.

Puck sighed. He seemed above all things greatly embarrassed that this had happened. "Yes, Goliath, I'm fine."

"Yet a few moments ago, you were writhing in pain at the bottom of the castle steps."

Puck removed the blanket from his head and glared at Goliath.

"Honestly, I don't know how you got along with Demona. Your sarcasm is truly _cutting_, my friend."

"Please don't change the subject, Puck," He said, a little more stern than he had hoped. Puck would now know he had hit a note.

But the fey's expression changed not. He merely stared at Goliath, as if looking through him.

"Puck, why were you in so much pain?"

The elf seemed to snap back to the present. He looked to Goliath as if contemplating something. He sighed again.

"Because, Goliath, I am a fool. And fools are not punished once, but thrice, apparently."

"But even fools deserve to have their story told."

"What I deserve and what I get seem to be random bad luck," He replied bitterly as he folded his arms indignantly.

Now Goliath sighed. It was useless. Puck was a master of dialogue and Goliath knew he could talk until he turned to stone, literally, before the elf gave up something that he did not want to say.

Puck smiled at the gargoyle's frustration. It was his only delight sometimes to know that his will was stronger than the heroes'.

"Why do you care so much anyway?" He asked, distantly, looking down at the blanket covering him.

Goliath himself looked down. "Because I pledged to care for the weak. Back there, Puck, I've not seen many weaker than you," He said quietly, looking up to gauge Puck's expression.

It was actually full of fear. And great sorrow.

"As you have seen, Alex and I are separated. Those ten years ago, I was put under a binding spell, making my existence apart from Alex minimal and reduced to purely Owen. Yet, even when the boy was at private school upstate, I was able to visit him privately and give him lessons to not only teach him as I was instructed to, but to assuage my need as a being of magic to stretch my magical legs so to speak."

He paused, looking Goliath straight in the eye.

"But his grandparents saw something I didn't and decided that I was not instruct the tyke for six months. All of this I realize you are aware of. But unfortunately, the specific instructions of all the magic going on currently states that I am to both teach and protect Alex, and to not teach and protect Alex for the next six months."

He smiled, sadly. "And as you can imagine, two binds that are in direct opposition of each other are extremely difficult to undertake. The unpleasant result is the temporary tearing apart of the very fabric of my being, very similar to the effect of iron. I…" He held up his left hand in a fist, emulating his alter ego of Owen. "I cannot even hold Owen in form during these episodes."

"I don't understand. When the fey King and Queen put the new bind on you, didn't it by proxy eradicate the former one?"

Puck rested his head against the chaise lounge's side. He stared wistfully at Goliath.

"That would only be true if both the King and Queen together had placed both binds on me."

Goliath's eyes widened slowly with realization. "You mean-"

"Unfortunately for me, the Queen is not as powerful as the King. Despite their reconciliation, they seem not to agree on what is best for Alex at this particular moment. So, her ladyship placed a new bind on me, but could not remove the former one. And here I am, the result."

Goliath set his jaw in slight anger. "Puck, this isn't fair-"

"No, Goliath. Don't. Do not get involved. This is fey business for fey participants."

Goliath's eye's softened. "I'm afraid I misjudged you my friend."

Puck closed his eyes and turned into Owen, his strength back. "I would rather, Goliath," Owen said in a monotone, rising out of the lounge, "that you judge me as you always have. It's much easier for everyone that way."

Owen began to leave. Goliath stood as well. "What if this happens again? What if you are more seriously injured? Does Xanatos know?"

"No," The butler said, slicing the air with his quick denial. "If it happens again, you will never know it. Xanatos does not know, and nor will he." Owen turned on his heal and left.

Goliath stood in the library and blew out the candles. Then he went for glide.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby had waked Alex in the middle of the night. "Alex. _Alex_!" He whispered harshly, shaking him.

"What?" Said Alex, sitting up awake as ever.

"We need you. Please just take this and don't ask any questions yet."

Alex stared at his friend for second before acquiescing. It wasn't until it was fully on that he realized it was an X-suit. He looked to Bobby again, but the Iceman was already out the door, beckoning him to follow.

They practically ran down the hall to the utility elevator. Bobby punched in a seemingly random code into the elevator and a second keypad came out of one wall.

Bobby was typing furiously when Alex heard Xavier trying to talk to him. As a general rule, Puck had taught Alex to keep a mental shield up at all times, so much that it never occurred to lower it. He did so, allowing Xavier into his mind.

_I'm glad you understand the gravity of the situation_, The professor emanated, patiently.

Bobby began talking to Alex, but Alex raised a hand to silence him. Bobby knew what was going on and went back to the keypad.

I was not sure if I should include you in this particular mission, or rather on any mission. Your powers are great, but I am not sure I can morally ask you to participate based on your biological position in all of this. In addition to such, you are the grandson of a good friend, and though I would feel ashamed if anything happened to any of the X-Men, I would feel especially responsible for you.

Yet this mission calls specifically your talents and lack of a mutant X-gene. Some crime boss from New York City is attempting to sell the chemical Powr8 to the streets as a mutant-deterrent. I'm afraid as comical as this may seem, it would be catastrophic to any poor mutant caught in a spray of it.

Your knowledge of the city, along with Evan and Pietro, will come in handy tonight. Please watch yourself. Bobby will give you further details.

Alex closed the mental wall again when he felt that the Professor was finished. It made perfect sense what he said, though he was a little irked that they didn't want him along for how powerful he was. They just needed him because he didn't have a weakness to the stuff.

But he looked to Bobby slyly. Did anyone else know that he was not a mutant? He doubted it. No doubt he could pass it off as a more advanced mutation, which really, might not be far from the truth.

However, as his mind wrapped around the problem, he realized just how grave the situation was. If some low crime bosses could get a hold of the chemical, then almost anyone could. It was going to be hell for these mutants.

"Apparently, you have further details?" Alex asked Bobby as he looked seriously at his friend.

Bobby smiled. The elevator dinged. They stepped out and as they were walking to the X-Jet, one that Alex had seen for the first time, Bobby explained the details.

"Basically, I left yesterday afternoon to help to a preliminary scan of the area. Our research shows one guy called Dracon is smuggling Powr8 chemicals in their purest forms to the highest bidders. The chemical is banned in the United States due to falsifying in the testing phase. And, yup, you guessed it, Xavier was one of the first ones to question this chemical.

"We found the chemical holding place in a marina right outside of Manhattan. Spyke and Quicksilver are leading separate parties with Logan and Ororo respectively giving orders. However, we have not heard from Quicksilver's group in a few hours. We are sending a third group in, led by you to find their group. Spyke's group will continue with the mission."

"Do we know what happened?"

"No, but we think it might involve mutants. Otherwise, Quicksilver would have been able to get away…"

"Who am I leading there?"

"Myself, who was in Spyke's group, Avalanche, Scarlet Witch, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Colossus will be joining yours. You are to get to this point," Bobby said as he handed Alex a map.

Alex groaned inwardly. The harbor and dock they were speaking of was near the entrance to the Labyrinth, as well as in the middle of Dracon's territory. He sincerely hoped that the crime lord wouldn't take it upon himself to rid the night of a few mutants.

The jet landed on top of a roof, letting the new group off.

"So, which way do we go, Merlin?" Iceman said, smiling.

Alex smiled at the nickname. It fit better than they would know.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. The Found

Thanks again to all of my reviewers:

You have no idea what it means to me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex, Iceman, Avalanche, Scarlet Witch, Colossus, Nightcrawler and Shadowcat made their way down the stairs of the abandoned building to the first floor.

Alex knew exactly where they were, and he was silently very thankful. He had lived in this city most of his life, but he still didn't know everything there was to know about it yet. He turned to Iceman.

"If I were Quicksilver, I would have taken the shortest, pain-free route. That takes us through Central Park."

"Good. Since it is so late, there shouldn't be a whole lot of people there. Colossus, Avalanche, take the rear. Merlin, Nightcrawler, lead. Scarlet Witch, Shadowcat, stay in the middle with me."

Alex was impressed. His friend was very good at giving orders. No one disputed them, nor was bristled at his tone. Very diplomatic.

They walked silently as Alex meandered through the streets. Finally they reached the place that Alex was sure they been.

And sure enough, they heard noises to that effect. There was some fighting going on. Cyclops was positioned behind a huge rock in the middle of the park, a wounded Storm lying beside him, knocked out. Cyclops was slightly wounded himself, a huge large scratch down the middle of his uniform.

Alex's stomach lurched.

Nightcrawler and Alex were immediately there, Alex taking it upon himself to check to Storm. No wounds were fatal; in fact it looked more that she had been burned.

Iceman was already questioning Cyclops. The poor leader breathed out this explanation:

"Quicksilver led us here…There were large sentinels waiting for us, except they weren't sentinels, they had wings and claws… I don't think Pietro knew… He was kinda shocked too… Anyway they started attacking us, no explanation…Storm attacked one of them with lightning, but at the last second, it grabbed her, electrocuting her as well. She's okay I think, I took her over here to get out of the way. Blob is still fighting, as is Rogue, Gambit and Pyro. We all took out a few… But there are still quite a few left."

Alex clenched his jaw throughout the explanation. Surely these could not be the Clan Robots his father had created? The description fit. But why would they purposely attack the X-Men? And how did it relate to Dracon?

He didn't have much time to think over this however. Just then, a man with huge white wings dropped out of the sky, landing near Cyclops.

"Don't worry guys, the cavalry's here," He said, smiling.

Alex heard the familiar cries of the gargoyles. Brooklyn dropped down next to Angel, sizing up the new group of mutants to arrive. His eyes glittered when he saw Alex.

"Hey kid."

"Hey bird-nose," He said jokingly. He ignored the questioning looks from Bobby.

"You the leader?" He said roughly to Cyclops. Scott nodded slowly. "Kay, here's the deal. We distract them; you do whatever you have to do to hit the backs of their necks to deactivate them. And don't hit any of us," He said humorlessly. No one laughed. He nodded as his eyes turned white. "Alex, I suggest you get cracking!"

Alex smiled wryly. This was perhaps the only time Brooklyn would ever ask him to perform magic.

Iceman came up with a strategy. Colossus and Avalanche would separate a robot. Shadowcat and Nightcrawler would get close enough to them to prevent them from moving. Scarlet Witch, Alex, and Iceman would sever the neck of the robots to deactivate them.

They jumped out, dealing damage and avoiding it as they ran. They were separated a few times and suffered cuts and bruises, scratches and burns, but they got two robots down using their method. Brooklyn and Broadway felled one by themselves. Lexington and Hudson were able to, yet again, trick two into running into each other. However, they didn't detonate like they usually did. They frowned until Avalanche caused the ground to cave in on the fallen robots. After a thumbs up from the two gargoyles, Avalanche continued separating the robots from the rest with renewed vigor.

Alex was a little taken aback. This was his first full combat situation, and he was making small, but stupid mistakes. It had taken him a little while to treat the robots seriously as they were the same ones created by his father. This upset him a little, but he was pretty sure it wasn't his father who sent them out. After a few tousles with one, he went at it with more focus.

Though they were making small progress, it seemed like they were increasing all the more. They would destroy one and two more would take its place. Lexington was knocked out after one smashed him into a garden bench. Avalanche had to stop; his seizures were almost out of his control. Colossus and Blob had teamed up, but Blob was losing strength with every robot.

Alex felt helpless. He was attacking robots with his magic every way he could, he was avoiding being hit, he was fighting hand to hand combat with some of them (relatively painful since they were metal), but it was an uphill battle. And they were being forced down again. Then Iceman fell.

Something in Alex snapped. His new friend and someone he now realized he cared much about had fallen to the ground. The fey blood inside him burned in his ears, he felt the familiar warm glow of power mask his eyes. Except it was so strong that it hurt.

It held all of his emotions. Fear, anger, pain, joy, restlessness- it came out and he rose slowly off of the ground, his mind lost to his power.

Off at the Eyrie Building, Puck convulsed in pain.

Alex, surging with power, brought forth fire from beneath the ground. Avoiding hitting anyone, he melted robots on the ground and in midair. Life was breathed into the trees and into street lamps, rocks, and benches- they became animated. They brutally attacked the metallic menaces. Alex himself would go to a robot and touch the neck, having it fall to pieces.

They all were felled. The X-men still conscious were slack-jawed. As were the gargoyles.

Hudson nudged Brooklyn. "Remind me to not get on the bad side of Puck any time soon."

"It's not Puck you need to be worried about," Brooklyn said, sagely. Hudson harrumphed.

Alex was still in the air. Then he lowered to the ground. He stood there until his eyes faded back to their more human color. He stood there for a few seconds. Everyone who was still conscious held his or her breath.

Then he fell to his knees, then to the ground, out cold.

Cyclops stood and surveyed the damage. He whistled to himself. The damage to central park was extensive. He looked and tallied the wounded; it wasn't pleasing. He called the Professor.

"…Just get everyone to the jet," He said in a dour tone. Cyclops closed the phone, confused.

The gargoyles helped gently bring the fallen to the X-jet. Blob was a great asset as well, able to help where he was needed. Alex wasn't moving.

Blob looked to Cyclops in fear. Brooklyn saw the exchange and scrambled over to the boy. "Alex? Alex!"

No response.

Angel put a hand on the gargoyle's shoulder. "If anyone can help him, it's Xavier," he said quietly. Brooklyn did nothing. He stood over the boy.

"Your dad is going to kill us if he finds out," He said as he followed Hudson and Broadway carrying Lexington up a building and gliding into the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex came to. He was lying in a sterile room with a few other people sleeping in beds near him. He sat up and gasped.

Something had happened while he slept.

He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew something was wrong. He frantically began clawing at the IVs in him, the sensors, everything.

"I don't think that is a good idea…" Came a familiar voice. Alex looked up.

"Hai," She said. It was Wanda.

Alex narrowed his eyes. "You going to stop me?"

"If I have to."

Alex leaned back against the bed pillows. "Xavier put you on this?" He said, his eyes still intense.

"I volunteered," She said indifferently. "How old are you?" She asked her head cocking to the side.

"How old do I look?" Alex said, smirking.

Wanda paused before answering. "You're tall enough to be eighteen. Your mannerisms make you slightly younger, or just really immature. And I can't tell by what classes your taking here because no one knows."

Alex's smirk faded when she called him immature. Instead he wore a scowl. "Well, how old are you?" He said, an eyebrow raised.

Wanda frowned. "Eighteen." She said, curious.

"Then I'm eighteen," Alex said, daring Wanda to fault his logic. He smiled coyly.

Wanda cracked a small smile. "Are you flirting with me?" She asked, with sarcastic surprise.

Alex ignored the question. "I've always been slightly…_interested_ in you Wanda. Your powers are very similar to mine."

Wanda couldn't help her blush. She was not used to this kind of attention. She embarrassedly checked the other beds. Pietro, Bobby, and Lance were still out cold. She turned back to Alex. "Yes…we do have similar powers. Magic is magic I suppose…"

"But aren't yours more based on probability? I mean, you manipulate or "hex" things into what you want them to be…"

"Your point?" She asked, not seeing where he was going.

"What's the probability of me getting out of here, right now?" He said, smiling broadly.

She crossed her arms. "Absolutely none," She replied, stonily.

He winked, muttered some latin, and was gone.

She stood, enraged. Wanda caught herself before she snarled in anger, afraid that she might wake the boys. But after she had noticed that he was truly gone, she smiled to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dominique sat in her apartment room. She was irritated and cross.

Thailog refused to move.

Why didn't he play? Did he know she was watching? In fact, she would have thought that he was completely out of the picture, had not a large group of mutants been fighting the night before in central park.

Which had made her all the more interested in the docks that night. Her intuition had led her thus far in the right direction, and now was not any different.

There were rumors that the mob-boss Dracon was making some sort of big operation downtown. Demona had found it actually particularly difficult to dig up information about the operation, which was unusual. Dracon liked to broadcast his stunts. This made Demona suspicious.

But when she had arrived on scene, the mutant team, X-Men, had already foiled the plot. She avoided being seen and also got the gist of it. The X-men had busted in, used their powers, neutralized the chemical, and then secured the men.

Demona counted three, including Dracon. The boss never worked so small with that much work to be done.

She was slightly intrigued by these humans that had powers. Many argued that they weren't human at all. They really didn't matter to her. Human or not, they were descended from the same loins that had killed her clan all those years ago. It was the same humans that had ultimately threw her and Goliath down separate paths.

She narrowed her eyes and left.

Now that the sun broke into day, she could possibly get more answers. She had a hunch that Dracon was being manipulated himself.

Her cell-phone rang. She picked it up.

"Tonight."

Demona smiled. The person on the other end clicked off, ending the call.

She went to blow of some steam at the gym.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex was standing outside in the rain. His hair was wet, matted to his head, and it was freezing cold- it was supposed to turn into snow later. It was New York after all.

He sat down on a bench outside, shivering in the cold. But still he sat out there.

Alex looked to his hands. They were his hands, but earlier he had had no control over them.

It was a scary thought.

He was angry. David and Fox had no idea how to raise a halfling, and it wasn't as if they could ask someone how to do it best. The last successful halfling was Merlin. There had been a few others, but most of the third race took it to heart the idea that they were not to mingle with humans' affairs. The other children didn't make it into adulthood, for whatever circumstance.

Was this supposed to be happening to him? He lost control there in central park. He sometimes _gives_ himself to his other half, but it is always voluntary. Alex wanted to remain cognizant during the battle, that way his human side could grow too. His powers that he inherited from his grandmother were growing astronomically, but the human side to him, the side that he had to nurture and grow, was faltering.

There was only one person or being that he had found comfort in. Puck was the only being that helped Alex in the ways that he needed. Puck and Alex had quite a few good times growing up, but now… Alex needed to grow beyond the trickster, didn't he?

He checked his watch. It was almost three in the afternoon. He decided to give it a rest. Alex walked back inside, and was received with an appraising look from Logan.

"What?" Alex spat, angry.

Logan blanched slightly. "With all that magic you know, I thought you should have at least been able to create an umbrella," He said, walking away.

Alex sighed. He stomped up the steps into his room, getting everything wet around him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: The next chapter will be the final one for this story. Let's see if you guys can guess where it's going to go.


	9. The End

Alex sat brooding in his room, still dripping wet. He wore his traditional trendy mauve sweater and khakis, though both now were dark from the water that they absorbed from the rain outside. The young mage sat at the edge of the bed, staring at the wall intently.

This did not sit well with him. Life did not sit well with him. Not at all.

There was a knock at the door. Without a word from Alex, Bobby came in and looked at his friend.

"You look like shit," Bobby said plainly.

Alex glared though his matted hair, saying nothing.

"You have a call…" Iceman said awkwardly. Alex rose and walked out of the room, still silent.

"Hey Alex." The redhead turned. "Thanks…" Bobby said quietly. Alex was about to smile and reply, but Bobby had walked away.

Alex sighed and went to the library. He picked up the phone, mechanically. Still thinking over his lot, he said, "Hello?" into the mouthpiece.

"Don't look up," Came a voice in two places at once. Alex's gaze shot up towards the chandelier lighting. His mouth opened with fear.

Thailog's menacing figure hung from the chandelier, but a breath away from Alex's face.

"Hello little brother," came a voice so guttural and dripping with malice, but also so familiar and reminiscent of Goliath that Alex was both frightened and calmed at the same time.

Alex dropped the phone and started backing away.

Thailog leered at Alex, closing his own cell-phone and putting it away. The midnight blue gargoyle jumped down from his perch and looked to his prey, which had backed into a coffee table. The gargoyle chuckled softly, taking out a small hand blaster and aiming for Alex.

"Aren't you going to make this more interesting?" Thailog said, disappointed, but still flashing a fang-filled grin.

Alex swallowed hard. He reached into his pocket and pushed the small button that Demona had given him.

Then the thought struck him that maybe it wasn't waterproof. His eyes opened wide in fear and panic. Why had he gone outside with the blasted device in his pocket? What if Demona never gets the signal?

Thailog licked his lips. "You aren't going to say anything? Not even "help?" No begging?" The gargoyle stepped closer to Alex, then picked him up roughly by the front of his shirt. Alex winced as he tried to pry Thailog's iron grip off of him, but to no avail.

"My, my, my… I'm beginning to wonder if your mother slept around before you were born. Maybe you really aren't my brother…" He threw Alex into a bookshelf, hard enough to hurt the human, but not move the bookshelf. Books fell from their places on the shelves, and Alex instinctively cowered and covered his head with his arms. Once all the books had fell from their places, Alex tentatively removed his arms from his head to see Thailog approaching him yet again.

Alex began to scramble out of the books, and tried to get away. He tried to focus and contact the professor, but his mind was so jumbled with everything that was going on that nothing came. He ran into the reference section, not daring to look where the gargoyle might be. Alex dashed, zigzagging, hoping that the large body of the gargoyle would make it hard for him to be agile and nimble as Alex could be. While crouched down he pulled out his cell-phone and frantically tried to call Scott.

It was busy.

Alex swore under his breath, frantically dialing Bobby.

"Hello-"

"Bobby, I'm in the library and-" Alex said quickly, barely above a whisper.

A blaster shot fired right next to his left ear, hitting a dictionary, leaving scorch marks. Alex blinked as the heat and noise of the blast resounding in his head. His eyes were nearly popping out of their sockets as he dropped the phone, Bobby's panicked voice coming in faintly through the other end. Alex dove out of the direction of a second blast aimed at him, and kept running.

Thailog was right behind him, taking care to smash the cell-phone with his clawed foot. His tail swayed with the thrill of the hunt. He swung the blaster onto his back and began to run on all fours to catch up with his quarry.

Alex ran and managed to make it to the doors, dismayed to find them locked, and bolted shut by some unseen way. Taking a deep breath he concentrated his power, hoping that he could break the doors open by force. He heard a noise behind him. As he spun, he refocused his energy into a shield in front of him.

It happened to be just in time for the hunter, Thailog, had fired a shot at the young halfling's back.

Alex's eyes burned briefly green before fading with the shield.

The two sized each other up, Alex his eyes burning with fear and anger, Thailog's dancing with sadistic enjoyment.

"So you are not completely inept…" The clone said, tauntingly.

There were several knocks and shouting at the door behind Alex. Alex smiled. "And soon, you will be a little more than outnumbered," Alex replied.

Thailog laughed devilishly. "Come now, child. Did you really think I would come completely unprepared?"

"We're about the same age, clone," Alex said, not backing down.

"Yes, but I skipped those awkward years of utter failure you seem to be experiencing right now," The gargoyle stated, laughing and pushing a small button built into his armor.

Thailog sneered at Alex. "Now, the odds should fair much better in my favor," The clone said, glaring at Alex.

The knocking behind Alex ceased as the noises of gunfire; laser fire and mutants fighting shook the door. Alex had turned his back to Thailog to stare at the door, and was backing away from it.

Thailog laughed again. "Are you ready for death, little brother?"

Alex spun around, the color drained from his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demona was already on her way when the signal went off, though it was faint. She checked the time and grunted in frustration. It was only a few minutes after sunset. How had Thailog attacked so quickly? It was almost as if he had fallen to stone extremely near the mutant's mansion.

She was speeding in her burgundy Diablo towards Bayville; silently hoping that Alex could hold out that long.

Else his mom was going to be pissed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Owen gasped and grabbed his heart as he fell against a wall. He was breathing heavily, and the pain was causing him to see white spots. He shuddered as he fell to the ground and literally _fell_ into the form of Puck. The trickster's white hair fell around his face as he gasped, cringing with surges of power and pain.

He closed his eyes. This was the worst attack yet.

Puck reached for his cell-phone and called Alex, hoping to politely ask him to stop this shenanigan and stop using his powers.

There was a tritone, followed by a woman saying the number was out of service.

Puck looked to his phone in disbelief. Already, he knew something was terribly wrong. Lord knows; if a teenager's phone is destroyed, the teen is not far behind it. He dialed a cab's number, and asked for the "VIP service" for his son. Through clenched teeth, Puck dressed himself in some of Alex's clothes and ran downstairs, hoping to get into the car before he passed out.

The refined driver helped him into the cab. Puck stared out behind a beanie cap. "How fast can you get to Bayville?" he said, biting back the impulse to cry out in agony.

The driver looked to what he thought was the kid in the rearview mirror. "How much your daddy gonna pay me?" He said, an eyebrow raised.

Puck rolled his eyes, despite himself. He pulled out his wallet that Owen carried, throwing five one-hundred dollar bills on the passenger seat. "It's and emergency."

"Life or death?"

Puck sighed, rolling his eyes again. He tossed two more bills on the seat. "Just go." He curled into a ball in the corner of the seat, waiting for them to reach the town.

The driver didn't ask any more questions, just drove as fast as the car would go. He had just made $5,700 that night. Granted, he didn't know who it was who gave him the 5 grand to make sure he was available for the kid and to get him as fast as he could drive to the Xavier School, but the driver also didn't care.

He smiled and punched the accelerator, driving through the night.

A few police cars reported him, but couldn't keep up. It would show up on any police scanner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thailog made for Alex, charging at blinding speed. Alex braced himself as he tried to get out of the way, hoping Thailog might accidentally break the door down. Unfortunately for Alex, the behemoth grabbed him with his tail, pulling the halfling's legs out from underneath him, while also allowing the clone to stop himself.

Ice began to seep through the door, as small blasts could be heard through the door.

Thailog snarled and threw Alex with his tail against the door, breaking it down. Alex was stunned and tried to get up. Bobby and Tabitha tried to help him up, as Alex saw the fighting that was going on in the foyer of the mansion.

"They're everywhere, Alex. Every mutant in the building is fighting one of those robots."

Alex looked at his friends in horror. Wanda ran to Alex. "Are you alright?"

"He won't be…" Came Thailog's voice from behind.

Wanda turned, only to be swatted out of the way by the clone's immense strength.

Alex yelled out in anger, throwing a huge energy blast at the gargoyle. Thailog braced himself and took it.

He didn't budge. Not even a scratch.

Alex looked at the clone in dismay. Thailog tapped his metal armor. "Remember your father's robot, Coyote?" The clone flashed his fangs.

Bobby threw ice shards at the gargoyle. "Alex, RUN!" He yelled as his shards grazed off the gargoyle's skin and armor like water.

"It won't work on him-" Alex began, defeated.

Tabitha started to help Bobby. "It doesn't matter, Alex! We'll hold him off, now move!" She shouted, throwing her own bombs at the clone.

When Alex still didn't move, Tabitha yelled "Pietro!"

Alex found himself all of a sudden being carried at blinding speeds. "You know, you could at least say 'thank you,'" the speedster said, smirking.

Alex rolled out of Pietro's hold. "I didn't ask to be saved!" He yelled. The two boys stared at each other. Then a blast from one of the clan robots fired near Pietro.

"Yikes! Whatever, kid, you're on your own," He said, running towards the robot at blinding speeds, hoping to smash it to bits.

Alex ran down the hall. He heard a noise near a window. As he turned towards it to see what had made the noise, Demona smashed through the window, as dramatic as ever.

Alex stood there, dumbfounded. "You're late. Thailog is that way," He said is a monotone, pointing in back of him.

Demona nodded. "And which way is Xavier's office?" She asked sweetly.

Alex pointed down the hall.

"Right," She said, heading towards the office.

Alex dropped his jaw in disbelief. "But that's in the opposite direction of Thailog!" He cried.

"I know!" She said over her back.

She kicked open the door to a pitch-black room, as her eyes started glowing red. She went to the computer inside, turned it on and inserted a flash drive into a USB port.

Alex followed her in. "What are you doing?" He said, angrily.

"The first half of my job," she said, irritated. She loaded something onto the hard drive. Then she pulled out the flash drive, turning off the computer. "Ready?" She smiled devilishly to Alex.

The boy was still confused, but nodded. This was rather anticlimactic so far.

"I'll take care of Thailog, you make sure that no clan-bots get in the way," She dictated. Alex nodded quickly.

They walked back towards the foyer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Puck spilled out of the car as the driver tried to help him up.

"Whoa there kid, maybe you should just take it easy…"

Puck tossed the helping hand of the driver away. "I'm…fiiine…" The weak fey replied. He stood, stooped over, trying to get his breath back. He looked up and saw they were at the mansion. Puck looked around the neighboring landscape to confirm this, rising fear evident in his face.

"I didn't…I didn't tell you where we were to go in Bayville…" He said, looking at the driver questioningly.

The driver stammered. "…A-Are you sure you didn't say? I could've sworn…"

Puck sucked in breath, biting his lip as a new throbbing surged through him. "No… No, I didn't say…" He glared at the driver in growing distrust.

"Call it intuition," He said, getting back into the driver's seat.

Puck watched in confusion as the man drove off into the night. Puck looked towards the mansion with growing anxiety.

He began to make his way there though his pain was nearly unbearable.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex took down quite a few robots as Demona shot a few, not really caring who she helped out. When they finally reached the foyer, they saw Thailog holding Bobby up in the air by his neck.

Alex cried out, about to charge, but Demona held him back. Instead she fired shots at Thailog's feet.

The clone's head snapped to their direction. His smirk that he had upon seeing Alex faded as soon as he saw whom he was with.

"Well, this certainly is an interesting _twist_," the clone said, as he threw Bobby into a reviving Tabitha. "I didn't expect to see you, dearest, especially _here_," he said, his words dripping with malice and sarcasm.

"Do I look like I care?" She snarled, firing two shots at him. He dodged, pulling out his own gun.

Alex ran to Wanda, Tabitha and Bobby as they tried to get out of the way of the dueling gargoyles. Wanda leaned over to Alex, and whispered, "What _are_ they, Alex?"

Alex took a deep breath. "Gargoyles…" He said, an explanation escaping him at that moment.

Bobby tried to sit up, his body clearly aching from his fight with Thailog. "They're the same kind that helped us in the park…?" Bobby asked, laboring to lean against the wall.

Alex kneeled next to his friends. "Yes and no. Unfortunately, those two over there are not to be trusted, and the darker one Thailog, is pretty much evil incarnate."

Tabitha kneeled next to Wanda, throwing the witch's arm over her shoulders, endeavoring to help her out of the fray. "If they are a new race of beings, then we can't just kill them, even if they are evil, Bobby…" She said.

Alex looked to his friend. Apparently, he had missed out on some conversation that had transpired between Tabitha and Bobby. It sounded as if it was about genocide…

Alex couldn't hide the slight disgust he had in his face. Bobby saw it and apologized. "Seriously, I just wanted to end the fight…"

"They're not all evil Bobby. And even if they were, I thought X-Men morals stated that they would only kill as a last resort," He spat, upset. Wanda and Tabitha looked away, ashamed that they might have had the same thoughts. Alex sighed. "Look, let's get you out of here." Alex propped Bobby up on his shoulder, as Tabitha did the same with Wanda. They scurried into the dining room and then kitchen, avoiding the two fighting gargoyles and the other fighting robots and mutants.

Kurt appeared. "Gött in heaven, how did this all happen?" He said, eyeing the carnage around them.

Bobby waved him off. "That doesn't matter. Where is everyone meeting?" Alex hadn't been at the school long enough to know about all the secret codes and practices that were to occur in the event of an attack, but Bobby and Kurt knew exactly what the other was talking of.

"The underground hangar. The robots can't get past the door, so Shadowcat and I are coming back to retrieve people."

"Okay, let's go," Bobby said, as Kurt put his hands on the four of them.

Alex threw Kurt's hand off. Bobby looked at him questioningly. "I'm not going."

"Like hell, you're not going," Bobby said, grabbing Alex's arm and giving him an intense stare. "Don't be a hero, you moron."

"There's nothing heroic about it. I _have_ to do this Bobby."

"That _thing_ is here specifically to _kill_ you. You're going to give him that chance?" Bobby said, his blue eyes fuming with anger.

Alex threw Bobby's hand off. "Why don't you just say what you really mean, Bobby? If it weren't for me, none of this would have happened! That's what you want to say, isn't it?! I don't care if I give him the chance to kill me or not, but I have to stay!"

Bobby was about start yelling back when there was a shattering of glass. Some kid had run through one of the foyer windows, smashing it to bits.

"Just go," Alex said, still angry. He went to the kid to help him out of the fight between the two gargoyles. Kurt nodded and teleported the other three out to the basement hangar.

Alex placed a gentle hand on the kid's shoulder. He noted with a confused glance that he owned the exact same clothes back home. "You okay?" He said, uncertainly.

"No, _Alex_, I'm not okay," muttered Puck, as the fey locked his icy blue eyes with Alex's.

"Puck!" He yelled in surprise.

Unfortunately, that drew attention to them from Thailog and Demona.

"Puck?" Demona said, a grimace angling over her features. Sadly, it broke her concentration for a second, allowing Thailog enough time to swat her out of the way and into a wall. Demona hit the wall with a sickening _CRACK_, as she crumpled into a heap on the floor.

Thailog turned back to the two, Puck on the floor surrounded by glass, and Alex kneeling beside him. "Finally…" Said Thailog, with a satisfied smirk.

Alex quickly tried to gather Puck up and move him, but it was in vain. Thailog pulled out a blaster and aimed it at the two. Puck put a hand on Alex, telling him to stop.

"Here endeth…" Thailog pronounced over the pair. Alex had a face stricken with fear, but Puck's was eerily calm. "You proved to be not strong enough for me little one. Too bad your teacher is caught in a dichotomy of binds…" He said, his eyes laughing at the surprise in both their faces.

"What do you mean?" Alex said, his voice shaking.

Thailog made a look of mock surprise. "You mean to tell me, you didn't know? Well, I suppose of course not… no human is so heartless as to allow his father's servant to suffer so on purpose…"

Alex looked to Puck in confusion. The fey was like a limp puppet in his arms, seemingly much smaller than Alex remembered. Puck was still looking to Thailog with a glare. "…You seem to know a lot then…" Puck said slowly.

"See Alex, your dearest uncle Puck had two tasks to perform. The first, dictated from the King of fairies himself, stated that he was to use no magic but that to protect you and to instruct you in the ways of magic. The second task, was put on him later by the Queen, saying he was to neither protect you nor to instruct you. Even I, as twisted as I may seem to you, can see the cruelty in these words…" Thailog laughed manically.

"So while you were here, romping with your friends with your magic and games, Puck has been having his essence split in twain, a rather unpleasant experience as you can imagine."

Alex looked at Puck with sadness in his eyes. "Is this true…?" He said weakly, a sinking feeling in his heart.

Puck glanced at Alex, but then went back to glaring at Thailog. "All of it. But I still wonder how our mutual friend here figured all that out. No one knew but Goliath…"

Alex looked as if he had been slapped in the face. He hung his head in shame and horror. He had no idea that Puck was suffering so; but he hadn't wanted to think about that. Maybe he really did know. Puck had even tried to tell him what was going on, but Alex didn't want to hear it. It was all about him. Alex had been so selfish, where Puck had been so patient and selfless. Puck was turning out to be so much more human than Alex ever could be.In spite of everything that was going on around him, he couldn't help but remember the play Puck had been reading that day in the library…Doctor Faustus. Alex was so selfish that he was akin to Faustus, and now he was reaping the fruits of his own destruction. He hated himself; he fell lower and lower into depression with every passing second.

Why couldn't he do anything right, like his father did?

Alex looked up to see Puck was staring at him. The fey had a gentle smile. "Another lesson in humility, I suppose," He said quietly to his charge. Alex choked back a sob. Even after all of this, his friend and teacher was able to joke.

"A lesson learned too late," Thailog said irritably. "It is sad that your teacher could have saved you both had he been strong enough…" Thailog said again, looking at Alex.

Puck looked at Thailog, befuddled. "Why do you keep saying that?"

Alex wasn't listening. "Yes, what _if_ Puck was strong enough…" Alex was so desperate to fix his problem that he ignored the spark of delight in Thailog's eyes. He looked to Puck. "My friend, can you ever forgive me for how I wronged you?"

Puck looked away from Thailog and looked at Alex with concern written all over his face. "Of course, but I don't like your tone, or _his_ face," He said, indicating Thailog with his thumb.

"I can't defeat him, but _you_ can!" Alex shouted as he began chanting in latin. He spoke strong words of breaking, degeneration. They wove together as the fey green magic was summoned to his fingertips and imbued into Puck's form.

Puck's face was stricken. He yelled something that Alex couldn't hear, but Alex merely smiled. This was a great gift he could give his teacher.

All he needed was one second. One moment in time in which he could be stronger than both his grandmother and his surrogate grandfather. He stood as his power; green light swirling and covering the walls blinded the room. Thailog looked around him as the light enveloped him as well. Alex then himself was enveloped by his own power, his eyes turning the fey green that they did when he let himself become one with his other half.

He kept chanting in latin, the grounding words that he now knew by heart. He stood on the words, they kept him focused and kept his power strong. With his spoken words he begged, he pleaded with Avalon to allot him this one moment, this one time in which he could surpass the Lord of the Fey.

And in the island's infinite wisdom, it granted it.

For one moment, Oberon stood up from his throne in his palace, furious with anger. The entire room, filled with the reveling gathering of the fey looked to their King in fear, as they too felt the presence. Oberon yelled at the top of his lungs, frightening the gargoyles on the island.

For one moment, Titania let a small smile escape her lips.

For one moment, Merlin in his travels stopped what he was doing and turned in an unknown direction in the world, squinting. His face was somber and curious.

And for this one moment, Alexander Fox Xanatos was more powerful than Oberon himself. With his power, he broke all the binds on his teacher, mentor and friend.

Then the moment, as fleeting as a summer breeze, was gone.

The room faded as if the light imploded upon itself, being sucked back into Alex. Alex fell to his hands and knees, breathing heavily, grasping his heart. He now realized how dangerous his request had been. So much power had surged through him for that one second, that just a mere second more would have proved too much for his inexperienced body. He gasped and sputtered trying to regain his strength. He felt dizzy, but managed to sit back, leaning against the wall. He looked to Puck.

And was very surprised at what he saw.

He saw Puck had changed. The fey trickster no longer wore the purple and red livery that he was known to wear. Instead he wore a black stitched doublet, placed over a white tunic. He wore black leather breeches, black leather boots. There was obviously some medieval elements to the fey's attire, but he looked as if he was fully aware of the current clothing styles. There was nothing outdated about his outfit; just…eccentric.

The black and silver outfit was nothing compared to the change in his hair. Puck's hair was no longer the long white that it had been. Now it was clean cut in an angular cut above his ears. His eyes still were a piercing blue, but now had more life to them.

In all, Puck looked much more alive. He was looking at his hands. Alex smiled. This might have been one of the first times in Puck's long life in which the fey belonged to no one but himself.

Puck made a fist and looked menacingly at Thailog. "Well, you got your wish. I'm free…" He said, enjoying the taste of the last word in his mouth.

Free.

Puck had been in service for a very long time. Whether it was to some slightly adept shaman during the pre-civilization of human life, to King Solomon, a Greco-Roman priest, or some alchemist during the medieval times, he had always at least been in service to Oberon.

Now he owed nothing to anyone but himself.

Puck decided to try out his newfound "free powers." And who better than the one that tried to kill Alex before?

He phased out of being, much to the chagrin of Thailog. The gargoyle looked around the room, taking a step forward, cautiously. The room was deadly silent.

Then Puck was behind Thailog. Puck blew a gale out of his mouth, causing the large clone to go flying through the air, right into some furniture, smashing them to tinder wood.

Satisfied, Puck dusted off his hands with a work well done. He then floated over to Alex. "How you feeling kiddo?"

Alex was still breathing heavily, but nodded, telling his friend that he was okay.

Puck made a concerned smile, tousling Alex's red hair. Alex smiled, though now he was the weak one.

Then there was a sound of clapping behind them. Puck spun around, putting his own body in-between the menace and Alex. Thailog had emerged from the broken pieces of furniture, unscathed.

Puck narrowed his eyes, feeling unsettled. Thailog should at least be sore.

The clone stopped clapping. "That was quite the display. I've always been fascinated by you, Puck… So much that I planned all of this," the gargoyle said, indicating the carnage in the room, "upon the notion that I would be able to meet you."

Puck scowled, not liking where this was going.

"Luckily, Alex, dear sweet brother Alex, behaved so well. As did Halcyon…"

Puck's eyes snapped wide. Alex looked on in confusion.

"You see my dear friend, Halcyon made his second and final will with some encouragement from his lawyer Trenton Omari…"

"Whilst not the best of aliases I could have come up with, I thought it was fitting that my name would mean 'fast speaker.'"

Both Puck and Alex had looks of surprise on their faces. Alex was the first to speak, despite his loss of strength. "How did _you_ become human during the day?"

Thailog laughed. "Oh no, that is not it. Magic was not involved. Trenton Omari is just one of the many human clones I made for myself, educated to _my_ slant on things," He said, snarling, reminding Puck of his own involvement in Thailog's creation.

"And how did you influence Halcyon to change his will? Why?" Puck asked, changing the subject.

"Simple," the clone replied. "I needed to get Alex away from the castle and the clan so that my threats to his life would be taken seriously. Once you two were separated, I would attack Alex, drawing _you_ here later. I never imagined that the Queen of the Fey herself would play into my scheme as well. By the way, as Owen, you really need to tighten your security on hacking into the security cameras within the castle," Thailog said, his white fangs curving into a grin.

Puck took a step backwards towards Alex. "Why go through all the trouble?" he said, knowing he was not going to like the answer.

"Haven't you guessed it yet? After studying David Xanatos as in depth as I have, I discovered that he would not have been nearly the man he is today without that blasted coin that he received from himself all those years ago. Then I asked myself, how was he able to send the coin to himself? It was magic that sent him back to that time, specifically, the phoenix gate. And how did he even learn of the existence of said magical relic? Well, he just happened to have a very enigmatic assistant named Owen…"

Puck's mouth lifted in a very guarded smile. "I'm very flattered Thailog, but David's greatness has nothing to do with me-"

"HA! See? The fact that you like that, so _passive_, whether as Owen or Puck, makes you all the more desirable as a servant. _YOU_ caused Goliath and Elisa to fall in love with each other when they both turned into gargoyles to see the other in their own light. _YOU _introduced Demona to David. _YOU_ in turn helped David break the spell on Goliath's clan. It has been you, my friend, that has made this saga as engaging as it has been. And it will be you, also, that will give me my rightful place in this world."

Puck looked quickly from Demona to Thailog. She was beginning to stir. "Surely that is not _all_ you planned. What else did you do to get this far?"

Thailog smiled coyly. "After Alex finally decided to go here, I called him threatening his life. Then I would back off, allowing him to second-guess himself to the point of being afraid all the time. But you had to come along and give him a motivational speech, telling him how powerful he was, etc. Well, we couldn't have the young mage thinking he could actually defeat me, can we? I 'convinced' Dracon to smuggle the Powr8 chemical, knowing that it would summon the X-Men and by default Alexander and his knowledge of the streets of New York City. Once isolated, I sent my own versions of the clan-robots to attack the unsuspecting masses. After my brother had crossed onto the scene, I knew it would be the right time to send in all of the robots in my arsenal to overwhelm the lad.

"Alexander performed masterfully. He became so enraged by the defeat of his friends that he lost control over his powers, resulting in the ultimate loss of confidence in himself. So much that a few seconds ago he said he could not defeat me, but you _could_. And now, here we stand, you free of all the binds placed on you from various masters previous, and ripe for the taking."

Puck was frowning, but listening intently. Alex had stopped listening once he realized how he had been played for a fool. Once again, he had messed up. This time, there was no atoning for it. He looked to Puck's back, able only to see a portion of the fey's face.

I'm so sorry, he thought.

Puck paused before speaking again. "And now that I'm free, _what_ makes you think that I'll become your servant?" The fey said sarcastically.

Thailog pushed another button on his armor. Suddenly hundreds of Robots appeared in the foyer, coming in through the various hallways, windows, doors- everywhere.

Puck and Alex tried to mentally count the multitude, but it proved futile. There were too many to count. Puck snorted indignantly. "Riiiight, so if Alex could take down hundreds, how many do you think I can take out?"

Thailog smiled. "What if they just want to capture you?"

As if on cue, the robots all pulled out chains from their arms. And within the chains, Puck could already feel the pulsating enchanted iron that was in Thailog's armor. It was going to hurt if they touched him. Puck glared at Thailog.

"You don't have to fight you know…" Thailog said, matter-of-factly amidst his clan robots.

Puck rolled his eyes. "What choice do I have, if I won't go quietly?"

Thailog shrugged. "None, I suppose."

The robots swarmed around Puck, but the trickster managed to evade them, flying around the room. He was quite apt at aerobatics, this one. Thailog decided to make for Alex while his teacher was previously occupied.

Yet Demona, finally awake from her unconsciousness, jumped on his back, causing the clone to fall forward with the momentum created. Thailog yelled in outrage and surprise, trying to turn around and grab her. He tore her off his back, but she landed nimbly on her feet. She charged him again, managing to scratch the clone on his shoulder. He bellowed out in pain, a deafening noise resounding in the ears of everyone conscious around. Thailog grabbed Demona by the shoulders and kneed her in the stomach, causing the wind to be knocked out of her as well as a little bit of blood to come out of her mouth. She doubled over in pain, allowing the clone to push her out of the way of his quarry, Alex.

Puck would destroy one robot, and two more would take its place. He would dodge one chain, only to wince as another chain thrown at him would graze his arm. The fey knew this was a losing battle, but he kept going. One chain hit the mark, grabbing his left arm. He tried desperately to remove the chain from his arm, only to have his right leg caught by another chain. Realizing the mounting disaster unfolding around him, the fey twisted into a diving fall, pulling all the robots attached to him with him. Within inches of the ground, he stopped, but the robots could not control themselves so nimbly.

Puck stood slowly, chains draped over him, an evil glint in his eye. The pulsating iron that only he could feel burned ice cold on his skin, threatening to cut his essence of magic. His jaw was set against the pain as he turned around to face Thailog.

And, as you have probably surmised, Thailog was holding a weakened Alex with a blaster to his head.

Puck was crestfallen. He sighed sadly as the remaining robots swarmed him with the chains. His face contorted in pain, but the elf made no sound. Wrapped in so many chains, were the fey human, he might not have been able to breathe.

Thailog roughly threw Alex to the side. He approached Puck, and grabbed his chin. "You are mine and will do my bidding." The clone smiled crookedly, but Puck stared back with hatred in his eyes.

"Even if you have me, you'll never be as great as David Xanatos," Puck said in a monotone. Thailog snarled and scratched the fey's face. The wound obviously stung the fey, but he did not cry out, nor did the wound stay for long. It healed slower than perhaps was usual given the preponderance of enchanted iron wrapped around him.

Just then, all the remaining intact windows in the room shattered, spraying everyone with fine bits of glass. Thailog turned around to see Goliath and the clan beginning to stand from their crouched position upon jumping through the window.

Thailog could not mask his surprise. "How did you-"

Brooklyn held out a police scanner. "Unfortunately for you, it seems Puck was speeding to get here, and we figured that meant trouble. Elisa wants to bring you in Puck, you were nearly breaking the sound barrier…" He said jokingly, ignoring the present predicament.

Goliath looked questioningly at Puck. His attire and hair had changed so dramatically.

Puck made like he was trying to shrug, but the chains enveloped his shoulders down to his ankles, making such a light-hearted gesture impossible. "Tell her if you guys get me out of this one, I'll do community service for a decade."

Thailog wasn't about to let that happen. He indicated the clan to the remaining robots, distracting the gargoyles quite well. Thailog made for Alex, to take him hostage, but the young mage kicked the clone's hand away, further enraging him. Thailog made another attempt.

"Get away from him!" He heard a voice say behind him. Thailog turned to see the X-Men spilling out of the hallway, ready to fight. The voice had come from a boy with red sunglasses, leading the troupe.

Thailog backed off and looked at Puck nearly forehead to forehead. "Get us out of here, or I kill him," He said, aiming his blaster at Alex's head.

Puck looked to Alex with a great calm in his eyes. Alex looked weak and deeply sad back at his teacher.

"Puck, please, don't…" He said.

Puck smiled weakly. "This is goodbye for a spell, kiddo. See you later…" He looked back to Thailog.

"Mortal ills we tend to reap,

Let Fey and troupe away creep.

Let us henceforth disappear-

Get away from carnage, hell, and fear."

A flash of blinding green light brightened the room, only to be extinguished again. In the room stood the X-Men, the clan of gargoyles, and Demona and Alex (well, they were still on the floor).

Goliath sadly looked down on the son of his former enemy. He was silently crying, tears falling down his face as he stared at the place where Puck was but a moment before standing. He looked to the X-Men who looked at the gargoyles, distrusting. Goliath noted with gladness that the robots had been taken away with Puck and Thailog.

He still didn't know the full story. But he had to bridge the growing gap between the mutants and the gargoyles.

"My name is Goliath. This is my clan. It is a pleasure to formally make your acquaintances," He said as soothingly as he possibly could.

A man in a wheel-chair appeared, the crowd of teenagers and a few adults parting the way for him. "And I am Xavier. We are the mutants, the X-Men. And your _kind_ just destroyed my newly refurbished mansion."

"Surely you can't judge us all by one extraneous example?" Goliath said.

Xavier's mouth twisted in a small smile. No, no it could not. If the non-mutant humans judged his school based on Erik Lensherr's or Raven Darkholme's actions, then he would never have gotten anywhere in the world.

"You're absolutely correct. I hope that the relations between us will continue to foster friendship, then," Xavier said diplomatically.

Goliath nodded, and turned to see Lexington talking to Alex. Alex was saying nothing, stunned.

Goliath sighed, looking to where Demona was.

She was gone. As always.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The conclusion will follow promptly.


	10. Conclusion

Thanks to all my reviewers:

You have no idea what it means to me.

So, my friends, it's been a month now of writing the story, updating it when I could, writing whenever I had free time… And I am satisfied with the results. I was so zealous to turn out chapters that I realize many of them have a few errors that I did not pick up on. Unfortunately, they don't bother me that much, so please just bear with me.

The whole idea for the story stemmed from the fact that both of the series take place in New York in relative proximity. Pietro and Evan actually lived in New York, as to why they knew Alex as a household name.

The gargoyles and the mutants share the same plight in terms of universes. They both want to live and be accepted, protecting their own and those that may not care otherwise. I didn't lean to hard on this theme because it was obvious, but I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.

The only thing I miss and regret not putting in is the enigmatic characters of Magneto and Mystique. My ultimate goal would have been a fight between Mystique and Demona… But I suppose that could wait for a sequel. ;P

And now the conclusion. Thanks to everyone who gave support and constructive criticism. And to everyone who took the time to read this: You're the best.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex had recovered nicely. It had been a month now since Puck had disappeared in a flash of light, taking the threat of Thailog with him, as well as the young mage's fate with him.

The halfling was not the same. He was so much more solemn than he had been before; not nearly up to half the tricks he was known for before.

Alex and Bobby were speaking, but not nearly the friends they were before. This was mostly Alex's fault, for Bobby was more than happy to burry the hatchet since Alex had shown no hesitation in trying to protect his friend. Plus Bobby felt bad about the white-haired kid that had been kid-napped. Alex and the kid were obviously close, and Bobby wanted to reach out to Alex.

But every time Bobby tried, Alex would shut down a part of himself, as if compartmentalizing a section of his feelings. Alex would ignore Bobby and walk out the room, not afraid to use his powers to avoid a confrontation.

Fox and David visited at least once a month, as did the clan whenever it was possible. David was getting along as his usual self, his new assistant fitting nicely into the hubbub of the Eyrie building.

Alex hated seeing this. He couldn't help but remember the fight he had had in the library all those weeks ago with Puck, and his heart lurched with misgivings. Alex had mentioned to Puck that David had a replacement waiting in the wings for his debut.

Alex sighed. This just wasn't right.

He was excelling in school, a most serious student, now often compared to the stern Logan when his back was turned. Everyone noticed the change in him, least of all, Wanda.

Wanda and Alex had become complicated. They were both interested in each other, and despite the new change in Alex's demeanor; Wanda still was flirting with him. Even Todd had begun to back off, realizing that Wanda didn't like him anymore, and that there were so many other "fish in the sea."

Alex felt calmed in her presence. They hung out a lot, and though they were the hot gossip around the mansion for a while, they eventually faded into old news. Pietro and Alex became friends too, the former brotherhood welcoming.

Alex had made a personal mission to himself. He would find Thailog, manipulate him to the same extent he had manipulated Alex, rescue Puck, then start to live for himself. Keeping this in mind, Alex practiced daily with his powers, trying to gain more control and focus.

It came to pass that the six months of his stay were coming to an end. He was sad that he was going to have to leave the friendships he had forged, including Wanda, but at the same time, he felt his goal would be better achieved from New York City.

As he was packing one night, he felt a presence that left him speechless.

He knelt at the foot of Titania as she appeared in the room.

"You have grown exponentially," She said smiling.

Alex kept his head bowed. "You know all that transpired, then?"

Titania frowned at his tone. "Yes, my grandson…"

"How could you let this happen? How could you put two binds on Puck causing all of this?! WHY?"

"I see that you still have much to learn. Puck knew his place and performed as best as anyone could. Better than we could have hoped."

"_How_ can you say that?"

"Patience," Titania said, growing irritable. "Not everything is as it seems. Puck knew in calmly accepting his fate that it would not be permanent. Do you remember the last words he said to you?"

"What does that have-"

"He said, 'This is goodbye for a _spell_.' Specifically alluding to the fact that it would not be forever, in fact, maybe as quick as a spell takes to cast."

Alex looked down, his face still dark with anger.

"My poor little one, you truly cared for Puck?"

Alex looked up with pain in his eyes.

"Do not worry, for you will grow stronger in your quest to free him. We have seen great things emerge from this path that you are about to take."

"Will I succeed?" Alex said in earnest.

"As of right now, you would fail. But times are changing, my own, so be ready for it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fox sat down at her own computer, laughing as he friend Dingo talked to her incessantly of his new movie he was cast in. He was nearly begging her to come to the premiere, and she loved playing coy.

She logged into her bank account, and with a satisfied grin noticed the sum had gone up tremendously. The virus she had made Demona implant in the computer at the mansion had proven successful. It would steal money from the institute, only to replace it with money from another account. It may seem pointless to anyone else, but she was getting the money from her father, whether he willed it to her or not.

It was hers. And she was happy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elisa walked out onto the balcony again, towards her love and cherished one, Goliath. He stood there, watching the night, slightly surprised to be torn out of his pondering by a hand that slipped around his chest.

Elisa kissed his ear as she leaned into him, staring out at the night with him.

"Alex will be home soon," She said, conversationally.

Goliath sighed and nodded. "Then will it begin. A new adventure is on the horizon…"

The end.


End file.
